In Any Other World
by breathe4her
Summary: She never thought she'd be able to feel her heart beat again - until she fell in love with Bella Swan. "It only beats for you." Her voice trembled nervously.
1. Forks Welcomes You

_Hello! So the last thing I needed to do in my life was start a whole new story. I have more than a few that are begging to be updated but I couldn't ignore my hand at trying out a Bella/Alice fic. This will definitely be a first for me because I am adventuring in some sort of unfamiliar territory. Vampire, werewolves, humans and how they mesh together... not exactly my strong point. However, don't let that discourage you - try this on for size! I'll do my best in bringing this all together._

_Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters, her creative mind is epic. The story line as it progresses will be branched from my amateur creative mind._

**In Any Other World**

**Chapter One – Forks Welcomes You**

Brown eyes peered over the bus window, taking in the boring scenery as she passed through the first few seconds of Forks, Washington. Isabella Swan looked forward to spending two weeks with her father, Charlie, every summer. She enjoyed his company at most times and even made a few friends that she looked forward to seeing while she was there as well.

However, the bus she was on wasn't just taking her to Forks for a two week summer vacation. That bus was taking her to a whole boring school year because she felt guilt tripped into spending more time with her father while her mother moved away from her hometown in Phoenix, to be with her new husband.

It wasn't like Bella had minded that her mother remarried. Phil had been in the family for well over six years of her life. She just hated that his career as a major league baseball player took Renée away from her.

The bus driver had announced that they were now stopping and Bella was quick to get off of it. She stumbled slightly down the stairs and grabbed her luggage from its spot beside the bus.

"I'm sure I can help you with that," a deep voice had said from behind her. She turned around to find a tall six foot four, Jacob Black staring back at her with a cheesy smile. "Hey Bells!"

"Jake!" Bella smiled widely and wrapped herself around his warm body. "Oh my God, I didn't know you'd be meeting me."

Jacob chuckled a little and nodded, easily picking up her larger than large suitcase. "Charlie had to work a little late and I offered to swing by. You could've told me you were coming in your emails." He scolded a little.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I figured I'd show up at your door tomorrow morning and watch you make that fishy mouth look you get when you're all shocked." Bella teased and looped her small arm around his. "Jesus, you've been eating your vegetables haven't you?"

"What?" He laughed as they made their way out to his red truck.

"You've shot up in size since I saw you a few months ago," she raised an eyebrow. "Not doing drugs I hope."

Jacob only laughed and pulled on the collar of his shirt smugly. "So hey, I was thinking maybe we could catch a movie in Port Angeles this weekend before school starts?"

Bella nodded and smiled. "That'd be fun."

The ride to Bella's house was like every other ride with Jacob, fun and relaxing. She felt safe with him and truly valued the friendship they built since she had gotten to know him when she was nine.

"Charlie's home." Jacob cut the engine when he pulled up behind the police cruiser. "Are you excited about living here for the school year?"

Bella managed to shrug but kept a small smile on her face. "My dad's pretty quiet with his excitement but I know it means the world to him that I decided to stay here without a fight. So as long as he's happy, I'm happy."

"Yeah," Jacob grinned, "he pretty much bought you a whole bedroom set. I talked him out of getting anything pink related."

"Thank you." Bella gasped and laughed at the thought of her father scrounging around the stores for the perfect coloured room for her. "Even if he did, it'd be the thought that counted."

"I wouldn't be caught dead in your room with the amount of pink he was talkin' Bells." Jacob laughed and rubbed his arm a bit where the brunette punched him.

The front screen door opened and Bella turned to see Charlie standing there with a shy and awkward smile on his face. "Good to see you, Bella." He greeted her as she made her way up the driveway.

Bella hugged her father and pulled back, placing a kiss on his cheek. "I just left like three months ago, dad."

"I know," he sheepishly shrugged, "but I have you for a whole year. I'm a little worried I won't live up to your memories of me."

Bella frowned slightly at the memories she did have with Charlie and Renée living under the same roof. Sighing, she wrapped Charlie in a quick hug. "We're here to build new ones, how about that?"

Charlie nodded and cleared his throat. "Jake." He greeted the teenager politely and held the screen door open for them. "Thank you for picking Bells up for me. I had a few things to tie up at the station and I ran into an old friend, got tied up with him."

"No problem sir, I didn't mind." Jacob smiled and followed Bella up to her bedroom. They opened the door together while holding their breath. No pink had appeared anywhere. "You're welcome," he whispered into Bella's ear before walking in behind her and placing her suitcase down.

Bella smiled at the dark blues and greens that covered her room. Charlie did an outstanding job at making her the perfect bedroom for her stay. "It's perfect," she smiled softly at her father, who stood in the doorway nervously.

"Well Jake said pink would make you scream and run for the hills. I couldn't take that risk." Charlie chuckled. "I already took the liberty of registering you in school, Bella. I hope you don't mind. You start Monday."

The brunette groaned and flopped back in her bed. "I hate school."

Jacob laughed. "At least it'll be your last year. I still have to go next year."

"You still go to school in La Push?" Bella asked her friend.

"Yeah," Jacob nodded, "it's customary. I live there so I have to be educated there." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Great. I won't know anyone!" Bella cried dramatically and tried to smother herself with the pillow. She only had a few friends in Forks and they were all in La Push.

"Well this'll make you happy," Charlie piped up from the doorway, "I ran into an old friend, Carlisle Cullen. He and his family just moved here from Pennsylvania and he has a few kids starting at Forks High on Monday as well. They're all around your age."

"What does he have, triplets?" Bella raised an eyebrow and smiled at the sound of Charlie's laughter.

"None of them are actually his biologically. He adopted them, him and his wife. He's a doctor here in Forks. I swear that man never ages." Charlie frowned in thought before smiling and taking off downstairs.

"Forks just keeps getting bigger and bigger." Jacob mumbled with a childish grin.

"Aw, you're just afraid I'll make new friends and stop playing with you and the others." Bella teased. "No worries Jacob boy, you'll always have me."

Jacob's smile was more than a mile wide as he studied the girl next to him on the bed. "Ditto." He whispered.

****

The weekend was quite eventful for Bella. She'd spent most of her time in La Push with her old friends. Leah Clearwater was more than thrilled to hear that her only 'non La Push' friend would be sticking around for more than two weeks. She even offered her a place to stay when she wanted to get away from the boring side of Forks.

Bella made herself at home quickly at Jacob's place. Billy Black, Jacob's father, welcomed her in with opened arms since she was nine.

"So I talked it over with Charlie," Jacob led Bella to the small garage at the end of his property, "and he said as long as you're safe, you can ride this."

The small door opened and Bella watched her friend hunch down in the smaller space. Gasping in shock, she grasped Jacob's arm and stared at the motorcycle sitting shiny and pretty in front of her. "Jake!" She squealed. "You actually built me a bike!"

Jacob promised her he would if she managed to stay in Forks longer than two weeks. When he found out from Billy that she'd be moving for the year, he didn't hesitate to start on it. "A promise is a promise."

"Charlie really gave the okay?!" Bella squealed again and circled the motorcycle, her shaky fingers trailing over the handle bars.

"Well yes, on one condition," he grinned, "you can only ride it on our land where traffic is slow."

"Damn." She muttered. How cool would it have been to ride up to her new school on that thing?

"However," Jacob tossed her a set of keys and was surprised at her unusually fast reflex. "My truck is yours."

"What? Jake, no." Bella shook her head but before she could give him the keys back, he was right in front her, his large fingers pressed against her lips.

"It's really okay Bells," he spoke softly. "Your dad was looking for an old beat up car for you anyway and since I was already fixing this up to sell it, I thought it'd be nice for you to get around in. Plus you can come see me with no excuses." His boyish grin sent Bella's lips into a full blown smile.

"Thank you." Her arms were thrown around his broad shoulders and her face pressed against his neck.

Jacob wrapped his arms around her small frame and held her tight. "Anything for you," he murmured into her hair.

Bella instantly pulled back and smiled a little, running her hands through her hair. "So uh, how much do I owe you for this?"

"I'd like visitation rights." The young man teased and opened up the driver side door for her. "And nothing at all," he said in a serious tone. "Just please tell me you know how to drive stick?"

"Huh," Bella chuckled at that and shook her head. "Phil drives stick and he taught me a little bit. Good thing Forks lacks hills or I'd be in trouble."

Jacob laughed and checked his watch. "So I told Sam and Emily I'd eat with them tonight, you're more than welcome to tag."

"Actually Charlie wanted to spend time with me tonight anyway so I should get going." Bella hopped into the driver's seat, taking in her surroundings. Her eyes fell upon the boy standing next to where she was sitting, leaning against the door of the truck. "Thank you Jake, this means the world to me."

Jacob blushed slightly and shrugged like it was no big deal. "Anything for you Isabella Swan."

Bella leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek before pulling back. "You're awesome, you know that?"

"Yea well I try." Jacob laughed and closed the door. "Drive safe and come visit me this weekend!"

Bella nodded and started up the truck, waving one last time to her friend before pulling out of the garage. She wished she could go to school in La Push; at least she'd have friends she could hang out with on her first day.

She didn't know what her first day would be like at Forks High and she wasn't that excited to find out.

Unfortunately, Bella had no other choice.

****


	2. Bella's Fine

_As you will notice as my updating unfolds, my chapter lengths will vary. It all depends where I want to make the cut off. So I apologize in advance for any short chapters._

_Also, thank you to those who've put this fic on alert! That means a lot and the fact that you're even the _slightest_ bit interested, means a lot! Enjoy!_

**Chapter Two – Bella's Fine**

Monday morning went by a little too fast for Bella. She had already tripped twice while walking to her morning classes and was late for her Civics class right before lunch.

Luckily she had met a nice enough guy to help guide her through the school. Eric was the only one who really welcomed the newcomer at the lunch table. "Don't mind Jessica, she's a little rough around the edges." He had told Bella of the small light haired brunette.

Jessica ignored his comment and pulled her lunch tray closer to her while looking over at the newcomer. "So Bella, what brings you to Forks anyway?"

"Oh uh, my dad lives here. I'm staying with him until next year." Bella nodded slowly, dipping her head down towards her cup of pudding.

"We don't normally get new kids here so you're kind of a big deal." Angela, a tall brunette smiled warmly towards Bella.

"I heard there were a few more new ones." Bella shrugged and licked her spoon with a smile.

"Oh yea, I had one in my gym class," Eric stated and gripped his tie, "man that guy was so fast and strong. He climbed that rope in record time and he's huge!"

Bella sat there listening to her new 'friends' tell their stories of the other newcomers. She wouldn't even know if she saw one of them because everyone was new to her.

"The Cullen's. They all have the same last name yet I saw the big guy making out with that gorgeous blonde this morning." Jessica scrunched her face up and shook her head. "Can you say, ew?"

"No, they introduced the blonde one you're talking about as Hale in homeroom." Eric shrugged his shoulders.

Bella sighed and turned her attention to others in the cafeteria. She clumped people in groups as to where they were sitting. Cheerleaders with jocks, nerds with outcasts and so on. Then her eyes fell upon the furthest table in the cafeteria, away from everyone else.

Five gorgeous pale people sitting with trays of untouched food in front of them. The blonde female had the longest hair she had ever seen. Her skin almost glowing and her eyes were bright gold. The male sitting next to her was larger with a sideways baseball cap perched on is head lazily. He had dimples show every time he smiled at the blonde and nuzzled her cheek before his gaze fell upon Bella's.

Quickly dropping her gawking stare, Bella tried to listen to the people at her table and what they were saying but her eyes would wander back over to the table.

The male curly haired blonde was getting up from his seat with his tray and walked away from the table, followed by a short female with short pixie-like black hair. Bella was lost in the way she moved so lightly on her feet, the way she practically danced across the cafeteria floor towards the trash can, where she dumped her untouched food.

"She looks like she could belong in the 'freak' category." Bella heard Jessica mumbled.

Bella watched the pixie-like girl turn her head towards their direction at that exact moment. And in that exact moment, their eyes met across the room and everything seemed to have disappeared for Bella. She swallowed as a playful smile curled up on the other girl's face before she bowed and slipped out of the cafeteria with the blonde male quick behind her.

"Oookay," Jessica snorted and looked at Bella confused, "what was that all about?"

Bella could only shrug. If she only knew.

****

Walking into her last class of the day, biology, Bella noticed a vaguely familiar face. The one guy she barely paid attention to at the table of the five newcomers. However, the only seat left in the class was beside him so she took her seat.

Bella could feel eyes burning into the side of her head and when she looked towards the guy, he covered his mouth and looked away quickly. Frowning, Bella leaned more towards him, "are you okay?" she whispered. However to her surprise, he grabbed his books roughly and took off out of the classroom, ignoring the teacher calling after him.

Bella looked around embarrassed and subtly sniffed herself. She couldn't imagine stinking because she made sure she had thorough shower earlier that morning.

"It's not the way you smell," came a soft angelic voice from beside her. There sat the pixie-like girl from the cafeteria in the same spot where the guy just left. "You smell wonderful."

Bella's eyes widened and a blush was evident along her pale skin.

"Sorry," the other girl laughed quietly, "that was a little forward, I didn't mean anything by it."

"Oh, that's okay." Bella nodded before her attention was half focused on the teacher.

"My brother Edward can be an ass sometimes," the pixie continued, completely facing Bella. "He's a little dramatic at the best of times."

Bella smiled a little but didn't know how to respond if she had to be honest.

"I'm Alice Cullen," a full smile graced the girl's face, "you must be Isabella Swan."

"Bella's fine." The other brunette laughed softly before she focused her attention on the unbelievably gorgeous girl beside her.

Alice grinned and nodded. "Bella's fine, I like that name."

"I uh, meant calling me Bella is fine." She blushed again, dipping her head down slightly.

"Oh." Alice teased with a light laughter. "So word is you're new too. Where'd you move from?"

"Phoenix, Arizona." Bella looked back up into golden coloured eyes, her breath catching just slightly at how perfect and flawless the other girl looked. Smooth and soft yet strong all at the same time.

"Quite the weather change then." Alice smiled and took in the brunette sitting beside her. She hadn't seen Bella coming at all in her visions and it wasn't until late the night before, she stumbled upon a vision of them becoming _friends_.

"Oh yeah," Bella sighed with a grin, "but it's a nice change. I don't mind the weather and it's not like I'm new to it. My dad lives here and I visit him every summer."

"Wait, you're Chief Swan's daughter, right?" Alice asked excitedly and bounced a bit when Bella nodded. "Carlisle, my father, said he goes way back with your dad. I think we're going to become very close." She practically purred quietly and licked her lips.

Before Bella could respond to any of it, the bell rang. She found Alice getting up and going back to her original spot to grab her books.

"I'll see you around, Bella's fine." Alice chirped cheerily and winked at the stunned brunette before practically dancing out of the classroom.

Bella looked around the almost empty classroom and let out the breath she was holding before smiling to herself.

Maybe Forks High wouldn't be _that_ bad.

****


	3. Your Vibes Are Special

_I'm impressed! My last chapter title definitely had play on words going with the chapter. So if you caught that, you're absolutely right! Bella's fine and Alice thinks so!  
Not gonna lie, you all might kind of have a hate on for Edward but it's how it has to be... I apologize! I'm all about Alice/Bella FTW!  
Thank you ALL for the awesome reviews and story/author/favourite alerts. I'm forever grateful!_

_Enjoy! _

**Chapter Three – Your Vibes Are Special**

The new family of seven wasn't just any regular family. With their 'species' they were considered a coven. Carlisle had already made a name for himself in Forks years ago and decided that moving back was the best option for his family. He could set them up for at least another five years before moving on.

The Cullen's were anything but normal. Anyone who looked at them could see how different they looked and how they stood out with the others. Pale skin, golden eyes, flawless in everything they did. More than friendly yet in Rosalie's case, the perfect bitch.

However, the humans that filled up Forks High were unaware they were walking amongst five of seven very respected vampires. Vampires that hid in society and kept up an appearance while feeding on animal blood to keep their immortal lives intact.

Alice met up with her family in the student parking lot after her first day. They were all hovered around Emmett's Jeep and Edward's Volvo. She didn't even say a word to them before smacking her brother flat across the head.

Edward hissed and scowled, staring at the petite girl in front of him. "What was that for?"

"You made that poor girl think something was wrong with her!" Alice hissed right back and poked Edward in the chest. "Why'd you take off like that?"

"Can I just say I'm glad we're not the only newbies?" Emmett's voice boomed through the circle of his family. "I hate the attention."

"You love it." Rosalie rolled her eyes while placing a delicate hand on his broad chest.

"The new girl gives me vibes." Jasper, the curly blonde sighed a bit.

Edward pushed past Alice and nodded, standing beside the blonde. "There's definitely something up with her."

"Like what?" Alice laughed a little. "She's from Arizona, big deal."

"Al, I couldn't read her mind." Edward said in a frustrated tone, leering at his sister. "I could get _nothing_ out of her. Do you realize how frustrating that it? Plus the smell of her was so intoxicating..." He inhaled and closed his eyes.

Alice wasn't too fond of the way her brother smiled when he inhaled. "You're not eating her." She slapped him again before leaning against the Volvo.

"Alice, don't be absurd. I wasn't planning on hurting her. I just want to know why she's so..." his voice trailed off when he caught a whiff of the girl he ran out on earlier. His eyes zeroed in on Bella making her way towards a red truck.

"Different?" Alice was already looking towards her direction and gripped the strap of her message bag tighter.

"I should go apologize." Edward went to step forward but was blocked by the pixie. "Alice, move."

Rosalie furrowed her eyebrows at her siblings' behaviour. "Please tell me you're not going to fight over a silly human?" She whined.

"There'll be no fighting involved." Alice stated calmly, her eyes narrowing up at Edward's.

Emmett cleared his throat as a motorcycle pulled up next to the red truck. "Looks like you have competition."

Edward and Alice turned around just in time to witness a tall and bulky boy turn off his motorcycle and pull Bella into a tight hug. They watched as the brunette's eyes smiled with the boy's when he put her down. Her fingers trailed over the handle bars as she laughed at something that was said.

"He's in love with her." Edward stated in a rough voice. "Only she doesn't know it yet."

"Isn't it annoying digging through others heads?" Jasper asked, a bit amused.

"Um guys?" Alice turned around in panic, her eyes wild and almost scared like. "I can't see Bella!"

"Dude, she's right there." Emmett punched her arm and pointed to the girl across the lot.

"Shut up, that's not what I meant." Alice hissed. "I can't see her in my head. Before she was heading home and now... I..."

"See? Not so fun when it doesn't work with you either." Edward grumbled and relaxed a little as the guy started up his motorcycle again and took off down the road.

Alice shook her head and frowned, her visions slowly coming back to where Bella was concerned. "That was weird."

"That wasn't just a boy," Jasper nearly hissed with disgust, "that was a-"

"-mongrel, a werewolf." Rosalie finished off with a hand to her mouth in shock. "Does Bella know she's hanging out with a dog?"

Alice started to march towards the brunette, who was about to climb into her truck. "I'll be home in a bit! Tell Esme and Carlisle that I won't be long."

"Alice! Where are you going?" Edward yelled but was ignored. He stuffed his hands roughly in his pockets and watched at his sister danced her way towards Bella.

"Alice 1, Edward 0." Emmett laughed and was hit in the gut by his wife. He just howled even harder with laughter and pulled her towards the jeep.

"You know, after being with Alice for over sixty years, I've never seen her this excited and carefree." Jasper placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. "It's nice to see her this way."

Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen had stopped being a couple when her visions of Jasper taking off to find himself once again, had played over and over again. She couldn't handle the heartache of coming home and finding him gone since he knew how to block her visions with practiced ease. Even though Jasper decided to stay for a bit longer with the Cullen family, he and Alice decided that being together just wasn't it for them anymore, despite Carlisle and Esme's protests.

Edward just shrugged and made his way towards his Volvo. Good thing no one could read his mind– things weren't exactly pleasant at the moment.

****

"Are you sure you don't mind taking me home?" Alice asked Bella as she hopped into the passenger side. "Edward has errands to run and Emmett is taking Rosalie out for dinner. I didn't feel like tagging along for either." The tiny lie slipped her perfect lips.

Bella flashed a smile in the other girl's direction and turned down the radio slightly. "I really don't mind but I do have to stop by my house first. Charlie insisted on getting satellite and internet all that stuff to make my stay better," she snorted a bit, "he's supposed to be working late so I offered to let the guys in to do their work or whatever."

"No problem." Alice beamed, her tiny features looking even more perfect to the brunette sitting beside her. "So who was your friend?"

"Jacob?" Bella answered with a question. "My dad and his dad grew up together. The guys from La Push are pretty much my only friends around here." She finished off sheepishly.

Alice bit her lip and tried to contain herself from blurting out what exactly Jacob was. It wasn't her place to say and since she wasn't allowed to announce what she was, she assumed it was the same for the wolves. "Ah," she finally breathed, "that explains the smell."

Bella looked at her weirdly and just like in biology class, she sniffed herself.

"Oh no no," Alice's laughter rang through the truck lightly as she propped her elbow up on the passenger window, sending warm feelings through Bella. "You still smell wonderful, I just meant that your clothes smell like La Push."

Bella frowned and raised an eyebrow while keeping her eye on the road. "How can my clothes smell like La Push?"

"You'll just have to trust me. I can't exactly explain it right but they do." Alice nodded and glanced over at the brunette. "So you know Jacob really well?"

Bella snorted and caught the golden eyes gaze. "Why, are you interested?"

"No. Not in the slightest." Alice shrugged honestly but then smirked a little. "He is kind of cute though, are you two..."

"Uh, no." Bella replied fast. "I think he wants to be more than friends. I sense that much around him but I'm just not..."

"Interested?" Alice asked softly.

"Something like that." Bella nodded slowly and turned down her street. "Hey, my dad is home. Do you mind if I stop still?"

"I'll follow you anywhere, Bella." Alice said sincerely and caught the pinkish tinge grace her new friend's face.

Once they were inside, Charlie had greeted his daughter. "I figured it was pretty slow and I caught up in all my paper work, I'd come home to hear about your first day, Bells." His eyes landed to the short dark haired woman. "Hello."

"Dad, this is Alice Cullen." Bella introduced the two and put her bag on the staircase.

"Nice to meet you Chief Swan." Alice shook his hand softly and watched as his gaze drifted to the coldness of her hand.

"Likewise. Dr. Carlisle is a good man, I'm very fond of your father." Charlie smiled and looked at his hand as he let go of the girl's. "It was very nice to meet you."

"You too Chief Swan." Alice smiled and started to follow Bella up the stairs.

"Please, call me Charlie." He stated nicely. "I'll talk with you later Bells. I wanna hear how your day went!"

Bella rolled her eyes but nodded, leading Alice towards her bedroom. She opened the door and flung her bag onto the bed. "Not much to look at," she shrugged and stuffed her hands in his pocket.

"Aww," Alice cooed as she noticed a few stuffed animals sitting perfectly on top of Bella's made up bed. "I have this one teddy that I don't let out of my sight at night."

"Really?" Bella asked amused as she sat down in her computer chair. "Do you snuggle him when you sleep?"

"Used too." Alice smiled truthfully. Truth was she never slept anymore; she never had to worry about dreaming again. Of course with her gift of seeing the future, she could still collapse into a day dream only that dream would come true eventually.

"So he watches over you?" Bella teased slightly and sat back a bit.

"You could say that." The short girl replied and sat down on the bed. "So did you wanna just chill before you drop me off? I could always get someone to pick me up if you want..."

"I really don't mind." The brunette warmly smiled. "I'm just gonna go change my 'La Push' smelling clothes." She winked and got up to grab a looser pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "I'll be right back."

Alice nodded silently and swallowed, her senses heightened as her vision dipped into the bathroom with Bella, catching a glimpse of a fully exposed back. She cursed herself for invading the brunette's privacy, she came back into her own head and collapsed backwards onto the bed. "Pervert." She mumbled to herself and sat up quickly when Bella came back into the room.

"I was thinking since your brother seems to hate me, would you like to be my new lab partner?" Bella smiled and sat down on the bed beside the other girl.

"Edward doesn't hate you," she spoke softly, "he just... reacts differently around certain people."

"And I'm different?" Bella looked slightly shocked.

"You're special." Alice offered sweetly and knew that if her heart was still alive and kicking, it would've skipped beats at the shy smile Bella was giving her.

****


	4. Your Personal Brand

_I wanted to thank you all again for the awesome reviews and constant alerts. If you all didn't like this as much, I'd definitely discontinue it. I have to say that one person that inspired me to write this was my girl (bleed4her) who is writing **Path to Self Discovery. **Please, if you haven't checked out that epic Bella/Alice fic, do so NOW! Before you read this update even!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 4 – Your Personal Brand**

Bella's first week of school went by rather fast. Alice had sat at the lunch table with Eric, Angela and herself for the remainder of the week and laughed at every joke that was said, frequently telling her own.

Of course Bella couldn't help but feel some sort of feeling towards the other petite girl. She felt lighter around Alice and didn't feel like it was a chore to be in Forks. She wanted to go to school knowing that her lab partner was walking her to biology every day.

Except for that Friday.

"Bella." A deep yet angelic voice came from behind Bella while she was facing her locker.

Bella turned around and blinked as Edward Cullen stood there almost sheepishly with his hands in his pockets. "Edward, right?" She played dumb, knowing full well who he was.

"Right," he offered a smile and was thankful that the girl returned it. "Can I walk you to class?"

Bella looked around the hallway, trying to find Alice. "Um..."

"She had to go to the office," Edward muttered, not needing to read her mind to know who she was looking for. He offered another dazzling smile when she closed her locker and started walking towards the classroom with him. "I just wanted to apologize for Monday."

Bella only managed to nod, hugging her books closer to her chest.

"I know I came off as an ass." He tried again, leaning his head closer for a reaction. It was more than frustrating that he couldn't get any read on her thoughts.

"Whatever," Bella shrugged and looked up at him. She noticed how flawless his skin was as well, how pale he was and the gold flecks in his eyes. She briefly wondered where Dr. Cullen adopted these beautiful creatures from. "Water under the bridge, okay?"

Edward frowned a little confused. "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be?" She asked confidently. "I'm surprised it took you this long to apologize if you honestly felt bad." Bella smiled slightly before making her way into the classroom and sitting down at her lab table.

Alice pranced through the doorway. _Why is Bella scowling Edward? _She shot a glance in her brother's direction.

Edward just curled his lip up and took his own seat, not bothering to acknowledge his sister and her new 'friend'.

"How'd the office trip go?" Bella grinned as the petite girl sat down beside her.

"Oh I just had to inform them that I'll be absent for a couple of days next week." Alice grabbed her notebook and placed it on front of her. She noticed the pout cross the brunette's face and bit her lip. "You won't even notice I'm gone."

"Who am I going to sit with at lunch?"

Alice chuckled softly and touched Bella's hand for the very first time since meeting her.

Bella gasped at the coldness of the girl's skin and swallowed, her eyes staring in astonishment at their touched hands.

Alice inhaled sharply when she got a sudden vision in her mind. Bella was holding her close, her lips warm against the coolness of her cheek before she nuzzled her neck. Ripping her hand away from Bella, she stared at her wondrously. "Whoa." She breathed, shaking her head just a bit.

"Is everything okay?" Bella sounded hurt, placing her hands inside her hoodie pockets.

Alice noticed the gesture and touched Bella's arm to comfort her, only to have another vision come to her. They were cuddled up in Bella's bed doing homework together.

In deep confusion, Alice closed her eyes not understanding why she was seeing those things when they didn't feel like they were coming from herself. "Bella, I'm sorry." She finally managed to whisper.

_Something strange is going on. _Her mind read and Edward glanced back at them briefly with curiosity.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked again and watched as Alice shakily reached her hand out to grasp her small wrist. She shuddered at the coolness of the touch again but never lost focus on the distracting feel of it. She was more concerned at the slight frown crossing Alice's forehead. "Alice?"

Alice's golden honey eyes drifted up into deep brown and she had the sudden urge to pull the human close to her. "Did you want to hang out this weekend sometime?" She asked, her small hand still wrapped around the delicate wrist.

Bella's concerned frown finally broke out into a smile and she chewed on her bottom lip. "I'd love to but I already promised Jake I'd hang out with him." The disapproving look on Alice didn't go unnoticed by Bella. "You really have something against him, don't you?"

"What? No." Alice waved her hand and smiled. "It just sucks that he made plans with you first."

Bella was about to respond but the teacher had already started class, needing every ounce of his students' attention.

The class went by quickly as usual and Bella walked out with Alice and an awkward Edward following close behind. "I can give you a ride home again." The brunette whispered in her friend's ear.

_No need to wait for me Edward, you can go ahead. _Alice glanced back at her brother.

"That won't be necessary Bella," Edward cut in, his jaw tightening. "Carlisle and Esme want us home together tonight."

"What?" Alice laughed and smacked him. "Bella offered me a ride home; it'd be rude of me not to accept."

"Bella lives in town Alice; you're just making her go out of her way when we're all heading home anyway." He scowled.

Bella stopped and raised an eyebrow between the both of them. "I offered Alice a ride home so she's not making me do anything I don't want too."

Alice stuck her tongue out and grinned, looping her arm through Bella's. Another quick flash of a vision popped into her head; kissing. They were definitely kissing against Bella's truck.

Only Alice didn't feel like the vision belonged to her yet again. She quickly kept herself composed though, not allowing Bella to feel awkward or hurt like she had earlier in class.

Edward pulled Alice aside swiftly, holding up his hand towards Bella to give him a few moments alone with his sister. "You cannot seriously be thinking about going forth in your interest with her."

"What are you talking about?" She hissed in a low voice so that Bella couldn't hear.

"I'm not stupid Alice, I know what I read inside your head." Edward stood up straight, her arms crossing over his chest. "You want to kiss her."

"Well duh," Alice sighed and looked over towards the brunette, "you've seen her. She's... special and beautiful."

"You already had Jasper." He said in frustration. "I've been wandering this earth for years with no one by my side."

"What exactly are you trying to say Edward?" Alice stepped back and glared at him. "Just because you wanted to be alone and wallow in your self-misery, doesn't mean I have too."

"Alice," Edward said her name in a low voice, "I have a really strong feeling that Bella... that she belongs in our family – with me."

"What?" Alice breathed, her eyebrows furrowing.

"You don't see her with you in the future do you?" Edward pushed again.

"She's with us." The pixie responded. "Edward, I don't think it's very fair that you're staking your claim on her. She's human, she's not a prize to be fought over."

"You had a vision of kissing her. Your mind is still reeling over it. I think if anyone's staking claim here, it's you." Edward muttered and scratched the back of his neck.

Alice decided it was best not to tell Edward that the vision she had didn't seem like hers. It seemed like it had be shown to her only it wouldn't matter that much at the moment anyway. Edward was too far gone to care what she had to say.

"See you at home Edward." Alice walked away from her brother and caught up with Bella, her mood a little more sombre than before. "Do you mind if we hang at your place for a bit?"

"Of course I don't." Bella smiled softly and pulled her new favourite person towards the parking lot. "My dad is quite fond of you and your knowledge of sports."

"Emmett is a sport freak. He always has a game on so I naturally just picked it up." Alice shrugged and hopped into the passenger seat. She looked back to see the rest of her family standing around their vehicles and looking in her direction.

"Is Edward always that intense?" Bella asked as she pulled out of the parking lot. "I've only seen the guy smile once and it was because I walked with him to class earlier."

"Isn't it obvious?" The pixie haired girl smiled softly. "You're very easy on the eyes and I think my brother has a thing for you."

Bella nearly lost her grip on the wheel before briefly glancing in her passenger's direction. "Wha- I- what? He never talks to me, ever."

"He's intimidated. I told you Bell, you're special." Alice spoke quietly and in a more serious tone. "Would you like me to maybe set you two up?"

"No!" Bella shrieked. "If you do, I'll ignore you for the remainder of my stay. I'm sorry that your brother has a hard time being himself around me. I'm not that special but also know that I'm not interested in him."

Alice couldn't help but smile at her last statement but decided to test the waters a little bit more. "You don't even know him Bella, how can you say that you're not?"

"He doesn't know me, how can he say he is?" She countered the vampire. "Besides, I already like someone else."

"Oh?" Alice watched a slight smile appear on her human's face. "Who is he?"

"You should come to La Push with me tomorrow." Bella nodded, ignoring her friend's question. "We're going to the beach, the guys will be surfing and I'm stuck alone with Leah, not that I mind. It'd be nice to have you with me."

Alice glanced away quickly and her eyes darted around the fast paced scenery. "I can't, I'm sorry Bella."

"So you asked me to do something yet you're busy?" The brunette's voice was somewhat teasing yet serious.

"I'm not one for beaches." She shrugged, knowing she probably just saved her ass from spilling the truth about her family's treaty with the wolves and their land.

"Well that sucks." Bella snickered a little bit. "We're also having a bonfire on Jake's property tomorrow night. There's no beach in sight."

"Thanks Bella, but I'm going to have to pass." Alice said regrettably.

Bella pulled up into her driveway and killed the engine. She swung her body so she was facing the petite girl and grabbed her hand gently. "If this has anything to do with Jake, I promise you that I won't be hanging off of him like one love sick puppy. I'll probably hang off of you to keep you warm," she squeezed Alice's hand, "are you always this cold?"

"Yeah but I don't ever feel it," Alice honestly whispered, her mind wrapping around visions of them holding each other close. "God Bella, you're addicting you know that?"

Bella's hand pulled back slowly but a smile appeared on her face. "So what? I'm like your own personal brand of heroin?"

Alice's laugh tinkled through the truck warmly. "Something like that, yea."

****


	5. I See You

_I try not to allow my chapters to be less than 1,500 words minimum but sometimes it's hard. I cut up chapters in certain parts to keep the flow going and believe me, the next chapter will have its very own A/B flow. A much awaited moment. _

_If you find yourself getting confused here and there, no worries. I'll be doing my best to tie everything together the more I continue. Also, for those who are Edward fans, I apologize in advance. He may come off as a jerk but hopefully he'll snap out of it. It's just the way he needs to be to keep this fic balanced. I can't have 'em all good all at once... can I? Meh, maybe so but you'll just have to trust me. _

_Thank you for the awesome reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying this! I'll have more in the next day or two._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 5 – I See You**

Bella laughed at something Seth had said around the bonfire. She couldn't deny that she was having a good time and she knew that the gang from La Push was a big part of her life in Forks. She had known the bunch for years.

"Hey Bells, we should start heading back." Jacob interrupted the laughter between his good friends. He towered over everyone but Sam Uley. "You're welcome to come back tomorrow if you want."

"Yeah Bella, please?" Seth pouted and she almost fell for his boyish pout.

"I'd love to but I already have plans." Bella smiled and got up from her lawn chair, stretching a bit. Her plans consisted of a very unwanted trip to the mall in Seattle with Alice first thing the following morning.

"Couldn't you cancel?" Jacob snickered as they waved bye to the gang and headed towards his dad's pickup truck.

"I'm going to have a hard time spreading my time between my new friends and you guys aren't I?" She teased a little but knew it was the truth.

"You can't deny us Bells. You love us." Jacob laughed and pulled out onto the dirt road of his driveway.

They didn't talk much heading out of La Push but once they hit the highway, Jacob was a little more curious as to who Bella's new friends were. "So you have a date tomorrow with a cute guy, am I right?"

"No Jake." Bella rolled her eyes but smiled at the same time. "Her name is Alice and she wants to take me shopping. She says that my clothes are hazardous or something. Cute yet not 'Bella potential'."

"Please tell me she's not a pink kind of person because if I see you wearing pink..."

"Jacob Black, are you threatening to know I don't exist if I wear pink?" Bella gasped and they both fell into a fit of giggles.

"I'm just sayin' it won't be pretty." He shrugged, his chuckles getting louder.

"Alice isn't a pink girl, okay?"

"Good." He settled down and finally pulled in behind her parked truck. "So thank you for spending the day with us. It felt a lot better knowing you're not about to take off for another year. The guys missed your corny jokes and lame attempts at creating new pick up lines."

"Yea well I missed all of your ugly mugs as well." Bella teased and got out of the truck when Jacob did. He met her on the pathway to her steps and held out his hand. She looked at it curiously before grabbing a hold of it only to find herself wrapped up in his bulky arms, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"I mean it Bella, I really missed you." He whispered, her large hands rubbing her lower back gently.

Bella pictured Jacob like a brother. She could see him protecting her and always loving her in the brotherly way; being an only child she yearned for it. She sighed and snuggled further into his chest but felt him push her back slightly, his eyes filled with a sense of sadness.

"Is that what you see me as?" His voice was rough yet soft, on the verge of almost breaking.

"See you as what?" She asked a little confused.

"Like a brother." The tall boy hung his head slightly, his grip loosening on the girl he was holding.

"I didn't say that out loud... did I?" Bella whispered more or less to herself. "Jake..."

"Gotta say I'm not at all surprised, I just kind of hoped, you know?" He smiled a little and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I was hoping you had at least a little crush on me."

"I love you Jacob Black but not like that." Bella explained softly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He shrugged and stepped back, letting her go all together. "Maybe one day I can show you differently."

For some reason Bella knew not to argue with the boy so she just waved a little before heading up the stairs towards the front door. "Hey Jake?" She called and he turned around slowly, looking at her with a little bit of hope. "Save me a spot next weekend by the fire, okay?"

Jacob couldn't help but smile wide and nod, knowing that he didn't freak her out with his subtle confession. "You got it Bells!"

Bella stepped inside and closed the door gently behind her. She noticed Charlie was sitting in his chair and a game blaring in the background while he snored away. She rolled her eyes and gently shook him, "Dad, let's get you to bed."

"Bells, what time is it?" Charlie yawned and looked up at his daughter with worn out eyes.

"It's just before midnight and Jake just dropped me off. See? I made curfew even though I should have it extended on weekends." Bella joked quietly and helped him out of his seat while turning off the TV.

"You're with more than just a few guys out there Bella, I don't want you staying longer than you need too." Charlie said in a stern quiet voice, pushing himself up the stairs.

"Dad, sometimes you can overreact just a little, you know that? We were out in the back of Billy's yard with him inside, what did you think would happen?" She snorted and leaned against the doorframe of his bedroom while he stumbled onto his bed.

"You're teenagers, you'll find ways around it." He mumbled and shooed her away with his hands. Charlie couldn't possibly think his daughter had it bad for anyone in La Push, to take things that far.

"Night dad." Bella whispered and closed his door before making her way towards her bedroom. The breeze was quite cool so she decided to keep her window open; knowing that it reminded her of the way Alice made her feel – cool yet warm all at the same time.

****


	6. Tailgate

_I just wanted to remind you that this is a Bella/Alice fic. Stephenie M. owns them as well as the other characters.  
We're getting closer to something major so hang in there! I'm thankful for all of your reviews and alerts so if you like this fic, continue to let me know!_

_Enjoy! _

**Chapter Six – Tailgate**

Bella's eyes twitched in the back of her head as she felt the sleepiness wear off. She could sense that Sunday morning had approached but refused to open her eyes. Groaning, she rolled over and threw a pillow over her head, wanting to fall back into a deep sleep where boys would stop falling for her.

"It's nine in the morning and I've been sitting here since seven, it's time to get up." A familiar soft voice said from the other side of Bella's room.

The brunette shot up from her bed and blinked twice before she made out Alice sitting on her windowsill. "What the heck?" She ran her fingers through her hair, catching a few knots along the way. "How'd you get in here?"

"Window." Alice shrugged and looked out of it, watching the clouds start to gather even more. "You really shouldn't leave it wide open Bella, psychos could come in and kidnap you."

Bella snickered and got out of bed, revealing her black boy shorts and skinny top to the vampire. "Kinda like you?"

"Oh I'm not kidnapping you," Alice glanced away quickly, holding her breath again as Bella walked around her room to find clothes to throw on.

"So you admit you're a psycho?" Bella raised an eyebrow and stopped to look at the other girl, waiting for an answer.

"A rather cute one, don't you think?" Alice hopped off the windowsill and grinned, wiggling her eyebrows. "Will you hurry up and get ready? I can't wait to get you into some other clothes."

Bella stared at the vampire for a moment and noticed the golden eyes had darkened slightly. The pixie's focused gaze was slowly scanning her legs up and down before they traced up her torso and towards her neck, licking her lips.

"_Into _clothes?" Bella teased coyly before posing a little against her closed door. "I'd say you just want to get me out of them."

"Yeah." The petite girl replied absentmindedly then she regained focus, clearly confused as to why the brunette had suddenly burst into laughter. "Wait, what? What did you say?"

"I'm going to go have a quick shower." Bella smirked and grabbed towel. "Try not to drool on my bed too much."

Alice's eyebrows shot up high on her forehead in an adorable confused look but before she had a chance to ask what Bella had meant, she found herself alone in the bedroom.

It didn't take long before the two girls were out of the house and on their way to Port Angeles. The original plan was to head to Seattle but Charlie didn't like that idea too much. Alice didn't feel like losing cool points so she changed her plans and took Bella to the shops in Port Angeles instead.

"Just a couple of skirts Bella, they won't kill you." Alice pouted when Bella refused to try on anything that showed a large part of her skin.

"Alice," she groaned when golden eyes turned sad and a pout formed on a cute perfect small mouth. "Fine." She couldn't deny the girl anything.

The short haired girl clapped excitedly and threw a few of her favourites she picked out, onto Bella's chair in the change room. "Don't take too long in spite of me," she stuck her tongue out and pulled the curtain closed.

Bella sighed and stripped down before pulling a black skirt on. It was quite short and she squinted her eyes at her own reflection before muttering, "you owe me," to herself.

"Please, they aren't that short." Alice's angelic voice said from behind the thin clothed barrier. "Can I see?"

Bella pulled back the curtain and stood there unenthused, glaring at the short haired girl. "I look ridiculous."

"You look sexy." Alice practically foamed at the mouth, stepping closer to the human. She was only inches away from Bella when her cold fingers traced over the zipper on the skirt then along the skin of the girl's side. A vision of herself pushing Bella against the change room mirror hit her like a ton of bricks and she jumped back, her breathing slightly laboured.

Bella pretty much felt the same way when cool fingers pressed against her side. She wanted the girl to push her into the room and have her way with her.

"I uh, I think you should buy that one and let's get out of here." Alice swallowed thickly, her golden eyes darting everywhere else but the girl in front of her.

"You have three more here for me to try on!"Bella whispered, not trusting her voice enough to talk.

"Yeah and the first one's a charm. Come on, my treat." Alice said in a rush, closing the curtain quickly and stepping away from the human as fast as possible. The vision she just had may not have been from her own mind but she knew it was a possibility at that point, that she'd make it real.

The rest of the day had pretty much followed the same way. Alice was surprised that she hadn't found herself pinning the brunette against any mirrors yet, given the numerous of visions she'd seen. She was still trying to figure that all out.

Had Bella Swan messed up her 'see the future' power? It all seemed jumbled up but when she saw these visions, they weren't like her own. They weren't fleeting pictures in her head that she could piece together. She could actually _feel and smell_ everything in them lately. Her own visions didn't have that same affect.

"So ..." Bella swung her bags of newly bought stuff, compliments of Alice, back and forth while walking along the boardwalk. "Where to?"

"I should get you home." Alice smiled softly. "We're heading out first thing in the morning anyway."

Bella forgot about the absence of The Cullen family for the next couple of days. "Do you have to go?"

Alice nodded but remained smiling. "I promise we'll be back before you know it Bells."

"Where are you going anyway?" The brunette slowed the walk down when they neared the spot where her truck was parked.

"Camping. Tradition is customary with us and every time we see good weather we like to take advantage. Carlisle insists actually." She shrugged yet hating to lie to the girl immensely. She had no other choice. Whenever the sun would hit a place they were staying, even in rare times, the family would take off and use that time to hunt.

"It just sucks. I'll have to sit in biology by myself." Bella sighed heavily.

The petite girl stopped right in front of Bella's truck, her hand reaching for the other girl's. "I'm going to miss you too, you know." She stated honestly.

"Yeah?" Bella breathed and swore Alice stepped closer to her. She imagined what it'd feel like to have that body pressed up tightly against her own.

A moaned escaped Alice's throat before she could stop herself from living the vision and pressing Bella's body up against the tailgate of the red truck.

Bella gasped and dropped her bags, her hands instantly finding purchase on strong lithe hips of the other girl.

Alice inhaled sharply, her eyes blinked slowly and she knew what was about to happen. "I'm going to really miss you," she whispered lowly and wasn't even sure if Bella had heard her or not.

Hot breath mixed with cold breath, golden eyes mixed with brown, fingers tangled in black and brown hair. Bella's face was slightly flushed and Alice's features relaxed somewhat.

Slowly, her body was pressing tightly against Bella's and her mouth was instantly covered by warm smooth lips. The kiss was anything but light.

Bella shivered at the coolness of Alice's lips but it didn't stop her fingers from digging into marble flesh, pulling Alice impossibly closer as the kiss deepened. Tongues danced passionately yet their hands remained still.

Moans were drowned in deep sighs. Alice couldn't help herself anymore. She just kept seeing herself going further and further by the second. She could see, feel, _smell_ Bella's need and want for her.

A small burning sensation started slowly in the back of Alice's throat as she heard the blood pulsing harder in the brunette's body. She could almost taste what her blood would be like and she knew the smell was nothing but pure arousal. Venom threatened to fill her mouth slowly and she remembered that Bella was human.

Bella was someone she didn't want to see hurt in any way possible.

"My sweet Bella," she purred, ripping her mouth away from the other girl's, which earned her a low whine of protest. "You have _no_ idea what you're doing to me." Her dark golden gaze was so evident in the dark but for some reason she could tell it didn't bother Bella.

Bella couldn't speak; she was too entranced by the beauty in front of her. When she pictured herself against her truck with Alice kissing her, she didn't actually think it'd come true. She took in a deep breath when she felt the tip of her pixie's nose drag slowly across her jaw and down her neck, stopping to lick her pulse point lightly just once.

Lips pressed against the human's ear, "what I'd give to taste you Bella," came the unusual husky voice of the vampire. She ran her tongue over her own teeth, feeling her fangs drop slightly before she pulled back, her forehead pressed against a heavy breathing Bella. "What are you doing to me?" She groaned when she saw herself clutching Bella's jean covered ass in her hands and claiming her mouth in a deeper kiss.

Alice quickly shook her head knowing she had to regain control. She didn't trust herself when everything was so out of sorts with her visions. Placing one last kiss on Bella's lips, she stepped back.

The human was blinking heavily, her cheeks were red and chest was heaving. "I'm so sorry." She stuttered, trying to breathe normally.

"For what?" Alice resisted the urge to touch the brunette again, knowing she was already testing her resolve as it was.

"I don't know what came over me." Bella rubbed her face, wishing she had something cold to drink.

"I'm not sorry Bell." The short haired girl whispered and picked up Bella's discarded bags, knowing it'd be something to keep her hands from reaching out and touching the human. "That was the most incredible kiss of my life."

Bella smiled and bit her lip. "Really?" She watched the vampire nod and picked at her nails. "So I was right, you would've rather seen me out of clothes than in them."

Alice's eyes widened and darkened just a smidge more. "Definitely." There was no use in denying the truth, not after that heavy make out session.

The burning still remained in the back of the vampire's throat but she was thankful that it was easing off a bit. Placing Bella's bags into the truck, she moved to peel the brunette's body away from the tailgate, hoping beyond hope her mind would give her a rest.

A chance to cool her hormones.

Thankfully she found her mind at ease when Bella laced her warm digits with cold ones. "I would like to do this again sometime," the human smiled widely.

"I'll take you shopping anytime." Alice replied with a grin of her own.

"Well I was talking about the action against my tailgate." Bella laughed and let go of Alice, opening her passenger door for the petite girl.

"Oh." Alice's blush would've been evident if possible for her kind. "Maybe it can be arranged," she whispered and watched her beautiful human walk around to the driver's side.

"I'm going to need a cold shower, just to let you know." Bella laughed when she pulled up to The Cullen's mansion.

"You won't be alone." Alice muttered playfully and leaned towards the middle of the truck. "I need to make this one quick and fast, okay?" She whispered and was met with soft warm lips against her own.

Bella sighed when Alice pulled back, her bottom lip tucked between her perfect white teeth. "You're so beautiful Alice," she reached out and ran her hands through short hair before placing her lips against a smooth cool cheek. "Thank you for the wonderful day and memorable night."

"My pleasure." Alice replied huskily and opened the door, stepping out. "Wear the skirt Wednesday, I promise to give you loads of compliments."

Bella rolled her eyes but agreed anyway. "Good night Alice. Have fun camping."

"Night Bella." Alice shut the door and danced her way up to her front porch. She waved to a retreating red truck until the taillights vanished completely down the road.

She sighed wistfully when she walked through the front door.

"Did you get laid?" Emmett asked as he paused his video game on the big screen. "Oh man, you so did!" He laughed and was shushed by Rosalie.

"Edward's going to be so pissed," the blonde retorted in a disapproving manner. "You know he truly believes Bella's future is with him, right? You're breaking his poor dead heart Al."

"First, I didn't get laid." Alice commented towards her brother. "Secondly, Bella's future may belong to us, but I don't see Edward as a part of hers."

"You really didn't get laid?" Emmett almost sulked. "Were you afraid you'd kill her?"

"That's part of it," she answered honestly, "plus doing it against the back of her truck isn't exactly how I envision it."

Footsteps could be heard coming down the steps from the second floor and try as she might, Alice couldn't shake the remembrance of Bella's smooth warm fingers against her sides, making her shudder. Edward had stopped in his tracks, staring at her from the bottom of the landing.

"You just couldn't leave it alone." He hissed angrily, finding himself walking up to his sister. "I figured maybe you'd actually feel for me and understand what I'm going through. No, you had to go and shove yourself onto her."

"Why are you talking like that?" Alice spat out angrily. "I didn't force myself on her Edward and you know it. You're just bitter and angry that she's not showing the slightest interest in you. Can't say I blame her, you know? You're not exactly the happiest and easiest guy to be around."

"What is all this yelling about?" Esme came around the corner and stared at her two kids curiously.

"Alice yanked Edward's bride-to-be from right under his nose." Emmett commented with a big goofy grin.

"If you ask me, you're both wasting your time." Rosalie flung blonde hair over her shoulder. "She's a human being. She doesn't belong in our world and you both know it. Do you really think you'll be able to hold a steady relationship with her knowing you can't tell her about us?"

"Or bang her without wanting to tear her to pieces?" Emmett nodded but was pushed hard off the couch by Alice. "Ow!" He whined for dramatic effect.

"You're fighting over a girl?" Esme questioned softly. "A _human _girl?"

"She's not just human," Edward piped in, "she's different. I believe that because I can't hear her thoughts means I'm supposed to be connected to her somehow."

"Really Edward? If that's the case then it must be true for me too. She sets my visions all whacky!" Alice huffed and sat down on the couch. "It's like I have no control over them anymore and I'm starting to feel, smell, taste it all."

"Really?" Esme looked fascinated by her daughter's confession. "That really is interesting."

"Dude," Emmett wrapped a large arm around his brother's shoulder and pulled him close, "I hate to say it but give up man. You're wasting perfectly good time on a girl who clearly wants to be with Alice."

"You're all idiots!" Rosalie stomped her foot, causing Jasper and Carlisle to come down from the study. "She's a fucking human. She's out of the question okay? How can you possibly think it'll work?"

Alice turned to face the blonde. "I know it'll work, Rose."

"Oh yea? How?" Rosalie didn't look impressed.

"I've seen her," Alice nodded slowly, "she'll become one of us. She'll be a part of our family."

"Excuse me?" Carlisle frowned and stepped forward. "You're not actually thinking of turning this innocent human, are you Alice?"

"No!" Alice shot up from her spot on the couch. "I mean, maybe but not because it's our choice. I feel that in the future it'll be her choice. Not mine, not Edward's... but hers."

****


	7. Missing Alice

_I promise Alice's vision problem will be revealed! I have a couple of twists ready to be exposed within the next few chapters! Thank you all for the reviews and alerts, I swear I'm more than thankful. I'm really happy you're enjoying this so far._

_P.S.: Edward may not remain the way he's acting, forever..._

**Chapter Seven – Missing Alice**

The sun was shining all day the following Monday and even though The Cullen siblings weren't around, Bella still had reason to smile all day at school. Her mind kept replying that kiss in her head over and over again. She could still smell Alice's cool skin and taste her cool lips as if it had all happened moments prior.

Even though the day was uneventful for the most part, Bella used her free time to clean up the house after school and do her homework.

Tuesday was back to its cloudy ways and she realized that it probably wasn't normal to be missing Alice as much as she was.

"So can I ask you a really odd question?" Angela asked Bella as they sat at their lunch table. Eric watched them both intently and leaned forward towards Angela's whispered voice.

"Ask me anything." Bella offered with a shrug.

"Alice is a sweet girl and everything but don't you find her and her family a little odd?" Angela asked, peering around the rest of cafeteria.

"How so?" Bella swallowed her piece of fruit and glanced at her friends.

"Bella, she doesn't eat. She grabs a tray full and she doesn't eat _any_ of it." Eric whispered in a sort of awe.

Bella noticed that herself but never thought too much about it. Alice always seemed full of energy and looked perfectly healthy so she wasn't concerned of an eating disorder. The paleness to the girl's skin wasn't of any concern seeing as Bella herself was pretty pale. Shrugging, she dismissed it carefully, "it's none of our business what she decides to do or not do with her lunch."

"How did your shopping go yesterday?" Angela changed the subject, sensing the need to. "Buy anything good?"

"A couple of things. Alice wouldn't take no for an answer, you know?" Bella couldn't even keep the reddish tinge in her cheeks from showing. She could only think about the way Alice had looked at her all day in the different change rooms, especially when she tried on the skirt.

"Isabella, are you blushing?" Angela smiled and perched her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose.

Eric laughed and ate a fry from his tray. "This is classic. You're crushing on her aren't you?"

Bella ducked her head down a little and bit her lip. "Have you seen Alice Cullen?" She raised an eyebrow, making a perfectly good point.

"I heard Mike Newton wanted to ask her out." Angela laughed. "I guess he'll have some competition."

Bella snorted and shook her head. "I doubt he's any type of competition, Ang."

Eric slapped his hand over his mouth and stared wide eyed at his new friend. "Something happened between you two, didn't it?"

Angela's brown eyes were full of amusement as Bella tossed her head back and laughed lightly, slightly embarrassed. "Oh you two already kissed, right? I see it written all over your rosy cheeks."

"Fine, I'll tell the truth if you two would just stop teasing me." Bella briefly chewed on her thumbnail before taking a breath. "Yes, we kissed the other night."

Angela and Eric gave each other a high five before holding their hands up towards Bella, waiting for the same gesture. "Come on Swan, give us some skin." Eric smirked.

Bella slapped their hands and looked around as few fellow students' attention was focused at their table. "It doesn't freak you guys out?" She whispered a little.

"No, why would it?" Angela smiled warmly.

"Aside from thinking that it's insanely hot," Eric stated seriously, "I can see the way she is around you. I think you two make a cute couple."

Bella chuckled and played with the ring on her thumb. "Thanks. But uh, don't tell anyone okay? It may have been just a fleeting moment and I... I haven't talked to her since."

"Lips are sealed," Angela held her hand to her lips, "right Eric?"

"We've got your back baby." Eric winked and went back to eating his fries.

The subject of the Alice and Bella kiss was tossed aside during the remainder of lunch. The brunette dragged her feet to her classes and when it came time for biology, she almost decided to skip it. However, knowing they had a lab experiment she knew it'd do no good if Alice came back to school and she couldn't offer her a follow-up of what was happening in class.

Walking into her last class of the day, her breath caught in her throat at the person sitting in the seat next to her own.

"Hello Bella," Edward said softly with a gentle nod of his head.

Bella looked around the classroom confused and her heart dropped at the absence of her favourite Cullen. "I didn't expect to see you here today," she sat down beside him and pulled out her text and note book.

"Well it's such a dreary day out I decided coming home wouldn't be a big deal." Edward shrugged and tapped his pencil lightly on the table surface. "I hope you don't mind that I'm taking Alice's spot for the time being. A lab experiment sucks when you're flying solo."

"It's fine," Bella smiled friendly towards the male vampire for the first time. "It'd be easier to have the both of us explain to Alice what she'll be missing. I heard Mr. Wright will be putting this on the next test."

Edward merely smiled as his partner for the day. Alice had tainted some things for him when it concerned Bella. "You and Alice seem pretty close."

"You can say that." She nodded her head and turned her attention to the front of the class when the final bell rang. "So are the rest coming back tomorrow?"

"They'll be back tonight." Edward deadpanned.

Bella nodded and thought about calling Alice later on that evening. Would she seem too desperate?

"What are you thinking?" The vampire asked in a curious tone. Bella had intrigued him to no end with the fact that he couldn't read her at all.

Being honest, so there'd be no weird confusion between the two, Bella smiled at the boy beside her. "Calling your sister later. I want to hear about her camping trip."

Edward was sorry that he asked but at the same time he was a little surprised that Bella had told him without asking any questions. "It was pretty boring," he decided to tell her about his time out with his family.

"You're not a camping type of person?" Bella asked. She flipped open her text to the experiment set-up page while glancing every so often at Edward.

"Not much for the sun." Edward shrugged and helped get the supplies ready.

The rest of the class went by quietly, both of them only making conversation when it concerned their lab. The bell rang and Bella packed her stuff away neatly. "So thanks for taking Alice's place today."

"Thank you for letting me." Edward smiled and walked out into the hallway with Bella by his side. He walked her to her locker and even to her truck, while carrying her bag.

"Aren't you just the gentleman?" Bella teased while taking her bag back and throwing into the truck. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Listen Bella," Edward scratched the back of his neck and placed a hand on her driver door. "I was wondering if you'd like to come over this Saturday. Esme is making special party plans for Carlisle in honour of his more than successful career. I was wondering if you'd like to join us?"

"Oh wow," she sighed and ran a hand through her hair, glancing up at him with an apologetic smile. "I'd love to and thank you for the invite but I already have plans. My friend Jake has this traditional bonfire that he throws and I promised I'd be there."

Edward's jaw tightened as he looked at her hard. "You shouldn't be hanging out there so much."

Bella was taken aback by the crudeness in his voice and frowned, placing a hand on her hip. "Excuse me?"

"You don't know who they are Bella." He warned quietly.

"I know exactly who they are," she spit out harshly, not liking the way he was glaring at her. "They're my friends, my family."

"It's a mistake." He murmured lowly and stepped closer to her. "I think you should maybe stay away from La Push."

Bella scoffed and even with all her might, the shove she had given to Edward barely made him budge. "Who do you think you are telling me where I shouldn't go and who I shouldn't hang out with?"

"Look Bella, I'm sorry but-" he was cut off by another attempted shove.

"Leave me alone Edward." Bella finally closed her driver's side door and started her engine. She cast one more glance in the vampire's direction before peeling out of the parking lot.

****


	8. Bittersweet Visions

_Stephenie Meyers owns. I'm just twisting this into my own little fantasy wishing I could be the one being whisked off my feet by Alice Cullen. *Sigh.*_

**Chapter Eight – Bittersweet Visions**

Alice was perched on the hood of her newly bought yellow Porsche, waiting for Edward to come home. She had a vision that things were going to be bad for him if he went back before the rest of the family and she tried to warn him, but he wouldn't listen to her.

With violent speed, the silver Volvo came around the corner of the long driveway before coming to a stop. His golden dark eyes stared at Alice as she hopped off the car and made her way towards his vehicle. "Go away." He muttered and slammed his door shut, making a fast break from the short haired girl.

"Edward!" Alice stomped her foot against the gravel and was relieved when he turned around to face her. "I'm sorry about what happened today."

"I bet you're eating this all up." He sneered and stepped closer to her. "I was this close," he pinched his fingers together, "I had her Al."

"I'm not making this a competition Edward." Alice shook her head and shrugged. "I'm not going to influence her into anything that'll make her decision land on me. She'll be in our family and if she decides to be with you, then so be it."

Edward stepped back and frowned. "You'd just step away like that?"

"If you're who she wants, yes." She nodded lightly. "I'm not forcing myself on her like you think I am, okay?" With that, she ran into the house when she heard her cell ring. "Sweet Bella," she answered with a smile while Rose pulled a gagging look when she passed her in the hallway.

"You're back!" Bella's voice was somewhat anxious and the vampire could sense this. "How'd your trip go?"

"Oh you know, enjoyed the sun a bit. I missed you though." Alice replied softly, her angelic voice lowered as she snuck past the living room and up to her room. "How are you?"

Bella sighed and flung herself back on her bed. "What do you think of the guys in La Push?"

Alice was surprised by the question but settled into her plush chair, biting her nail briefly. "You want my honest opinion?"

"I always want you honest with me Alice." Bella replied lightly.

"I don't know them well enough to judge." Alice nodded firmly. "You seem to be good with character judgement and if you find them good enough to hang out with then who am I to say otherwise?"

"Edward thinks I need to stay away from them."

"Edward is merely jealous." Alice covered with a small lie. "Come on, Team Jacob or Team Edward?"

Bella laughed and sat up on her bed, glancing at her backpack. "So you missed stuff in biology today. I wrote you some notes on the important things."

"Bella, you're a sweetheart." Alice grinned, cooing gently into the phone.

"Did you maybe wanna come over and I can get you up to speed?" Bella asked shyly, her eyes scanning her room, ready to pounce on the dirty laundry if her friend said yes. "Unless you're tired. I've never been camping but I can imagine it taking a lot out of you."

"I'll be right over." The short haired girl grinned and went to her closet, needing to change out of her 'hunting' clothes.

"I missed you too, Alice." Bella smiled before hanging up and jumping up to clean what needed to be cleaned in her bedroom.

****

Alice had to thank her lucky stars that she had spent that last couple of days in the woods feeding her hunger. Being in Bella's small bedroom was almost too much for her when they'd end up brushing hands while doing some homework. Visions would swirl in her head and she had a hard time focusing on any task at hand.

"We'll be having a test on this so I hope you're paying attention," the brunette looked over at the pixie next to her.

"It's hard." Alice whispered breathlessly and dared to glance into chocolate brown eyes. "You're right there and all I can think about is the other night."

Bella's heart sped up as she chewed on the end of her pen. "All you can think about?"

"You have no idea." Alice rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. "Maybe next time we study together, we should go somewhere better spaced," she teased, her hands playing with the hem of her own shirt.

Bella sat up and closed her school books, tossing them on the floor. "Then let's not focus on homework." She crossed her legs Indian style and watched Alice's hands pull at the bottom of her shirt.

"What do you propose we do?" The vampire's voice was starting to drip with arousal as Bella's fingers trailed along her arm and over her covered torso.

"I'm sure we can find _something_ to keep us occupied until you have to go home." The human purred and moved her leg over to straddle the other girl's lithe waist, hovering over a trapped Alice.

Alice swallowed and closed her eyes, taking in the feel of Bella's warm light weight settle on top of her. Her fingers clutched at the girl's sides gently and inhaled sharply when lips of a higher temperature, grazed her exposed neck. "Bella..." she sighed and arched her back when teeth nipped gently.

"How does it feel to be trapped?" The brunette pulled back and smirked coyly, licking her lips. She found Alice's eyes a dark topaz and moaned when cool lips captured her own. She half expected to be flipped over but her body remained on top of the vampire, held tightly against the hard yet soft body beneath hers.

One of Alice's hands wrapped itself in wavy brown hair while the other slid beneath Bella's thin white t-shirt, stroking the warm smooth skin of her lower back. She gasped when a leg fell deliciously between her own and hips started to move subtly.

Bella's warm tongue traced itself along the bottom lip of her friend, earning a throaty growl. She allowed the cool tongue tease her inside the cool cavern and couldn't help but move against Alice. The ache between her legs had intensified immensely her breathing was giving everything about her arousal state away.

Alice's cool hands pushed the white t-shirt up a bit and enjoyed the way the girl shivered when her cold fingers traced patterns along her sides. The pulsing and the sound of rushing blood through the human's veins were proving to be too much.

Their mouths separated with an audible pop when Bella felt cool hands grip her waist tightly. "Your hands feel really good," she breathed harshly into the vampire's ear.

Eyes nearly rolled in the back of her head when Alice felt teeth tug at her earlobe gently. "B-Bella," she inhaled and realized that doing so was a mistake. Her heightened senses were on overdrive and if she wanted to keep any ounce of control, she'd try and stop.

Bella sighed softly against the cool skin and moved to brace her hands on either side of the girl below her. She could sense just how tense Alice had gotten within the last few seconds and seemed slightly concerned. "Are you okay?"

"No." Alice turned her head away, closing her eyes tightly.

Bella's heart sank and sat up, running a hand through her hair. "Um..." she shifted and berated herself for getting out of control. Just when she was about to move off of Alice, she found her body half way across her room and pinned against the wall. Barely able to catch her breath, cold lips were on her own and hands were shoved deep in her hair. Alice's hard body had her pinned perfectly and she moaned loudly at the feel of a strong thigh pressed between her legs.

Eventually the kiss broke again and teeth grazed the delicate skin of Bella's neck. "You really don't know how dangerous this is for you," growled Alice's husky voice, her hands still tangled in brown waves.

Bella tried to wrap her mind around the things that didn't make sense; like how Alice moved her across the room so fast or what she meant by her last statement. Instead, she just wanted the girl to claim her lips again, to put her cold hands on her warm skin and cause goose bumps to speckle her body.

"No!" Alice hissed and flew backwards, crouching down in the other corner of the room with her head down, trying to regain her control back. "I gotta go." She got up quickly and before Bella could blink an eye, the vampire was nowhere in sight.

Gasping for air, the brunette swallowed and licked her dry lips. She frowned and slid down the wall, trying to grasp onto what just happened. She was pretty sure Alice was just as into the heat of the moment as she was. She could hear the change of breathing in the other girl; she could practically smell the want coming off of her in waves.

Needing to clear her head a bit, she grabbed her hoodie from her computer chair and her truck keys from her desk.

"Where are you going?" Charlie's voice came from the living room.

"A drive." Bella wasn't in the mood to stop and explain to her dad why she needed the air.

"Alice left in a hurry, is everything okay?" He got up from his chair and made his way towards the front door.

"Yeah, she just needed to get home." Bella nodded coolly and smiled a little. "I'll be back before my curfew, I promise."

"You don't have much time Bells," he quirked an eyebrow.

"Then feel free to ground me." She shrugged and patted Charlie on the shoulder.

He frowned and shook his head. "It's only fun if you're not expecting it," he paused and opened the door for her, "just be safe, please?"

Bella nodded and soon she found herself driving down the highway and turning down a familiar side road. Parking her truck at her destination, she hesitated in knocking but decided it'd be polite to do so.

"Hey Bells!" Jacob smiled from the other side of the screen door.

****


	9. Don't Think About Her

**Chapter Nine - Don't Think About Her**

Alice was thankful that Edward's Volvo wasn't in the garage when she arrived home. She debated on going for a quick hunt but realized the hunger and burning dissipated the more she calmed herself down. The burning almost completely gone, she could finally think clearly.

She didn't know what was hurting her more; the fact that she left Bella behind without a word or the fact that she didn't have as much control as she desired.

"What's with the long face?" Rosalie was the first to see her walk through the door.

More than a few things on her mind, Alice needed someone to talk too. Normally she would've turned to Edward but that option was no longer available; especially when it involved a certain human. "Can we talk?" She nearly whispered, her golden eyes avoiding Jasper and Emmett, who were both sitting on the couch on either side of the blonde female.

Rose frowned but nodded, "Sure."

"Privately?" Alice muttered and started to make her way up a set of marbled staircases. She sensed Rosalie right behind her and shut her bedroom door when they both entered the room. "Look, I know you have a strong dislike towards Bella-"

"Whoa." The blonde shook her head and held up her hand. "I actually like the girl, don't get me wrong. I just think it's useless to have you and Edward fight over her."

"She's going to be one of us, Rose." Alice spoke gently, almost too gently.

"Okay. I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to stop talking about Bella like that because you've never steered us wrong with your visions before." Rosalie nodded and sat down on the bed. "I'm sorry." She added on later.

Alice couldn't help but smile and sat down next to her sister. "That was sweet Rose, but that's not why I wanted to talk to you."

Rosalie looked at the short girl curiously and sat back, intrigued. "Oh? Do you need my help to bury her body?"

"Rosalie!" Alice hissed and frowned in disapproval. "That's not funny."

"Whatever," the blonde vampire shrugged and looked at her manicured nails. "Jasper can sense the desire oozing off of you whenever you _think_ about her. It must be hard to control yourself."

Alice nodded and thought for a few minutes in silence. "Bella's different."

"So you guys keep saying," Rosalie sighed.

"Well aside from the fact that Edward can't get a read on her," the pixie trailed off before taking a deep breath. "She's messing with my visions."

"Yeah, you mentioned being able to smell and feel emotions through them, right?" Finally Rosalie was paying more attention to the seriousness in Alice's statement. "Hybrid?"

"What? No." Alice shook her head. "She's 100% human, trust me. I feel the warmth of her blood flowing through her body, not to mention the smell. Her heart is stronger than most humans I've ever come across."

Rosalie stood up and started to pace, her high heels clicking along the polished wooden floor. "Wait, you _feel_ the warmth of her blood?"

"Strange, isn't it?" Alice breathed and shook her head.

"Maybe you should talk with Carlisle?" Rosalie asked more softly as she watched her sister sit on the unused bed sadly.

"Not yet. If I talk with him and he can't figure it out right way, it'll be on his mind constantly. Edward will find out how serious it is if I went to Carlisle and find a way to intercept somehow. He'll be going to Bella and prodding her with questions and I've already seen him hurt her feelings one time too many." Her statement was finished off with a scowl.

"When you get these types of visions, is it only around Bella?" Rosalie asked, knowing her sister came to her for a reason and wanted to help.

"Yes." Alice nodded and furrowed her eyebrows together in thought. "It actually only seems to happen when we're touching."

"Ew." Rosalie scrunched her face up semi-playfully.

Alice ignored the comment, her head filling with recent events that had happened to cause her visions to spring into her own mind as if it were all real. She blinked and realized that she could no longer see Bella at all. "Great!" She grimaced and threw herself back on the bed.

"What?" Rosalie stared at the other girl.

"Bella's with Jacob I guess." She sighed and stood up, making her way towards the door. "I can't see her."

"I have to say Alice, Bella's pretty stupid to be getting caught up in the pack from La Push and us." The blonde shrugged and followed Alice out of her room.

"She's not stupid." Alice stopped and looked over at the taller blonde. "She's known the pack a lot longer than she's known us obviously. Jacob seems to keep her safe and I don't judge what she wants to do."

"And that makes you stupid." Rosalie smirked and when she was shot a death glare, she cleared her throat. "I'm just suggesting it's not normal for a human to be mixed up in all of this. I actually like Bella, I'd hate to see her get hurt."

The smaller vampire placed a hand on her hip. "I would _never_ hurt that girl, Rose."

"Maybe you won't," the taller girl shrugged, "but we have others in this house that seems to be losing control. Not to mention Jasper's struggle already with the whole co-existing with humans."

"Jasper can manage just fine, thank you. He's good with it all, he's better than he was in Pennsylvania."

"Whatever, my point is just be careful around her okay? And don't stir Edward up too much. I know he overreacts but that's his nature." Rosalie walked off in front of Alice, ready to join her husband and Jasper again.

"Rose?" Alice whispered her name. "Please don't think about this around Edward?" She had trusted Rosalie to keep her thoughts to herself. The blonde didn't like it when Edward would dig into her mind so she practiced at keeping her thoughts blocked; only giving Edward what he wanted or what she wanted.

"You can trust me." Rosalie nodded before making her way towards her destination.

****

**_**I'll have more Bellice, no worries! I just need to dig deeper the next chapter and then hopefully it'll all start to string together a little more**_**


	10. The Black Truth

**_This chapter was a little important part of the process. I promise more Bellice in the next one! Sorry for the delay, RL is beautiful and I don't wanna miss too much of it getting lost in a fantasy world. However, the week looks like a slow one so I hope to catch up more. (To my Points Underneath readers: there will be an update tomorrow night!)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**Chapter Ten – The Black Truth**

Jacob grabbed some fresh bannock from the oven and stepped into his bedroom, where Bella sat quietly on his bed. "Want some?" He offered politely and grinned when she accepted. "I made it myself."

Taking a bite, she smiled while chewing. "It's good Jake," she said after she swallowed.

Jacob sat down at the end of his tiny bed and scrunched his nose up in slight disgust. "You stink Bella."

Bella jumped up alarmed, feeling slightly taken aback and hurt. "Why does everyone think that I stink?"

"Well normally you smell wonderful but there's this..." he winced and blew air out from his nose. "You just don't smell like yourself."

Bella blushed slightly, her mind going back to her bedroom and what had happened between her and Alice. "I'm sorry."

Jacob sighed heavily and scooted closer to the girl. "No, I'm sorry. It's just..." he stopped and ran his hair through his long locks. "Bells," he leaned back against the wall where his bed was perched, "I guess it's just hard for me right now, you know?"

"Jake, did you want me to leave?" She asked softly.

"No, of course not." He got up and grabbed a loose button down shirt. "Don't take this the wrong way though, but can you wear this?"

Bella frowned but did as her friend asked. "You're so weird."

Jacob scowled and bit his lip. "So... the reason you don't like me is because you like a girl?"

She stared at him in shock, her mouth failed to close when she heard the question. "W-what?"

"Female scent is all over you. I mean, there's another weird scent and I can't place it, but it's certainly distasteful. Doesn't cover the fact that another female's scent is _all _over you." The guy smiled sadly.

Bella swallowed and took her regular spot back on the bed. "I guess I could've been honest with you," she murmured.

"No worries." He scratched his neck and looked at her with a perplexed stare. "I guess there are some things that we need to keep secret, no matter how close we are."

Bella pursed her lips together and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I wasn't- I didn't want to keep her a secret. I don't even know what we are or were..." she frowned a little, making a bad habit of biting her thumbnail.

"You've been in that school for a week and you've already found yourself in a messy 'what are we' kinda friendship, right?" Jacob had to smile. Leave it to his Bella to find herself in sticky situations so early in her stay.

"It's just, one minute she's looking at me like she wants to devour me," she smirked a little totally unaware of how close that comment had double meaning, "then she's off of me and out the door in seconds. I'm totally confused." Bella glanced up to notice her friend not exactly smiling. She cursed under her breath and patted his leg, "Damn Jake, I'm sorry. I didn't come here to spill this all out on you."

"No it's cool," he half lied. "Does this girl have a name?"

"Yeah, of course." Bella laughed a little. "Alice Cullen."

Jacob nearly spit out the piece of bannock he just stuffed in his mouth. "Cullen?" He barely got the name out before he started to pace. "Cullen?" He asked again.

"Yea..." Bella watched Jake walk back and forth in his tiny room, scratching his head while his chest heaved.

"It'd explain the smell," he muttered more to himself. Bella must not have heard him as she was still looking at him questioningly.

"Her family actually just moved here around the same time I did. I go to school with her and her siblings. Do you know the Cullens? Does your dad?"

"No, I don't." Jacob replied roughly. "I don't know them personally anyway. Bella," he knelt down in front of her and cupped her cheek with his warm hand, "do these ... _people_ give you any funny vibes?"

Bella raised an eyebrow and gently grasped Jacob's wrist, pulling it away from her face and placing it in her lap. "No, not really. What I find kind of funny is the fact that you think they can be potential danger. I see it in your eyes."

"That's funny?" He scowled. "I'm serious here Bells."

"I am too!" She lightly tossed his hand away from her body and started to do some pacing of her own. "Edward, Alice's brother, thinks I need to stay away from La Push, can you believe that? He practically banned me himself. The nerve! I mean, what was he thinking?"

Cracking his knuckles, Jacob shrugged. "He's probably telling the truth."

"Oh please," Bella waved her hand and closed her eyes. "You guys are seriously confusing me. You're acting like you know each other!"

"Let's just say our families have crossed paths in the past and it could've turned ugly." Jacob said quietly. "Don't ask me how, please. I find it hard enough to lie to you as it is and I'd hate to do it knowing you could probably see right through me anyway."

"I'm not going to ask for anything," Bella grabbed her shirt. "I'm going to go home. I'll wash this for you." She was frustrated with the timid mind games and though none of it was her business, the feud between two people who have never met, confused her.

Jacob cursed to himself and growled, curling his fists up in a tight ball. "Bella, please don't go." His voice pleaded and decided at that moment he was about to do something _very_ forbidden. "Please?" He watched as she slowly turned around and faced him. "Do you believe in aliens?"

Of course the question threw the human completely off and she stared at him. "What?"

"Aliens. Life on other planets, do you believe in that kind of thing?" Jacob asked a little softer yet desperately.

"Sure," Bella answered shortly after scrunching her eyebrows together. "I mean if we can exist on earth, why can't other life forms exist on the other planets, right?" She leaned against the doorframe and studied her friend and his stance. He was tense and pacing. "Are you trying to tell me you're an alien?"

Laughter ripped from the depth of Jacob's stomach and he shook his head. "No, I'm not an alien."

"Damn," she snapped her fingers playfully, "you know how cool it'd be to have an alien friend?"

"It wouldn't freak you out if I was?" His expression changed to a more curious one. He stepped a little closer to Bella.

"I guess not?" She looked up at him confused at the seriousness in her friend. "Jacob, what's going on?"

Jacob ran his hands through his hair for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. "What I'm about to tell you will get me into loads of trouble Bella. You're someone I trust completely and even though you don't feel the same way about me, that doesn't change the fact that you're my best friend." He leaned against the other side of the doorframe and bit his lip slightly in thought. "The reason why I'm going to tell you this is because you'll probably find yourself in the secret one way or another... if not my secret than _others._" He whispered, talking about the vampires. It was very clear to him that Bella wouldn't be ditching them any time soon.

Thoroughly intrigued, Bella straightened up as her brown eyes studied the tall male in front of her.

"You have to promise me you'll guard this secret with your life. Like I said, I'm going to be in so much trouble even contemplating telling you this but I feel I have to. I feel like, in some way, it'll help you down the road." Jacob believed that even when the pack found out what he had done, after the dust had settled, he'd be forgiven. The only reason simply being is that he told _Bella_ and they all knew she could be trusted.

Bella could feel her heart pounding and she swallowed a little. "Jake..." she whispered and fidgeted slightly under his stare.

"Bells," he whispered just as softly and grabbed her hand, holding it tightly against his chest. "Do you remember those Quileute Legends I had told you about a couple of years ago?"

Scattering through her memories she could vaguely pick out certain things Jacob had told her. How he laughed and said he'd only ever believe it all if he saw it with his own eyes. Realization dawned on her and her eyes grew as wide as saucers. "You saw a werewolf?" her own voice cracked but not because it frightened her. It cracked because a huge part of her was rather in awe and surprisingly amazed.

The deep laughter was stifled in his throat as Jacob tried to keep a straight enough face to continue on with his secret confession. "Well... yes, I have."

"Wow." Bella breathed. "So it's true. Your tribe descended from wolves," she paused for a brief moment and her eyes flickered up to his. "Who? I mean, do you know who?"

Pursing his lips together, Jacob thought of the best approach to tell his dear friend the whole truth. "I've actually seen a few," he nodded, "in and out of their forms." He watched Bella and noticed that if she was freaking out, he couldn't tell. "Bella, the reason why I kind of agreed with Edward that you shouldn't be in La Push because at times, it could be fatally dangerous."

"Okay, so you have wolves running around and you have for some time now. If you hadn't have told me I wouldn't have known, correct?" Bella frowned. "Jake, La Push is the one place I feel the safest."

"Really?" He couldn't help but smile a little, his chest puffing out slightly. "I hope you feel extremely safe around me." Jacob said softly, his hand squeezed hers.

"Out here, you're definitely my safety guy," Bella nodded with a gentle smile. "Do I get to know any of these wolves?"

Jacob raised an eyebrow and stepped back slightly. He placed his hands on his waist and simply nodded, licking his lips. "You're looking at one."

All Bella could do was stand there, mouth open in shock as her eyes scanned his body. Suddenly it all made sense.

Jacob's growth spurt; his eating habits; his constant need to be topless because of his body temperature.

"Oh snap." Was all Bella could really say.

****


	11. Seeking the Unknown

**_Sorry for the delay with this update! No worries, I'm not abandoning it, I just have a lot more on my plate than I realized. Hope you like this and I apologize for the cliffhanger in advance. Shouldn't be long until you have the second part. Thank you all for everything. :)_**

**_Enjoy._**

**Chapter Eleven - Seeking the Unknown**

Bella paced back and forth in her bedroom early Wednesday morning, watching the clock digits drag on. It was hard for her to sleep the night before after hearing the truth about the Quileute Legends and Jacob's burdened secret he was keeping from her.

She had learned that he had been a werewolf for just under a year and the process of it all was hard on him. He had run away hoping that it'd just disappear only to find out it was a part of him, no matter where he went. Jacob had returned to La Push and instantly took his right of becoming the Alpha. He fought it but Sam was the one who convinced him that if anyone could lead the pack on the right path, it'd be him.

When Jacob broke the oath of never telling an outsider, he began to feel a little guilty but assured Bella that he didn't regret it. He knew the pack would forgive him because if anyone outside of their circle had a right to know, it'd be her. Bella may have only seen them two weeks out of a whole summer and the occasional holiday, but she was still considered family to them.

Bella had also learned that aside from Jacob, the others were werewolves as well. Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Leah and at that moment Seth was just going through the motions. She was warned that maybe returning to La Push for a while would be a bad idea until Jacob calmed everyone down. He promised she wouldn't be the one blamed or at fault but just wanted her to continue feeling safe while she was there.

"Screw it," she sighed and grabbed her backpack. She'd be a little early for school but she was feeling restless.

After leaving La Push the night before, her mind was on overdrive. She was always one to believe in the unseen but never did she think she'd be a part of it. Jacob Black, her best friend, was a werewolf. He could phase into an animal form and attack and kill like any other wild animal. Her sweet Jake could actually kill something.

Of course she'd be lying if she said she never saw him differently but Bella assured him that it wasn't a bad thing. "You could potentially be my hero." She said a few seconds before she left his side.

The school parking lot was empty when Bella pulled up in her truck. She glanced around and closed her eyes before looking down at the simple black skirt Alice had told her to wear. Even though the vampire had left in a hurry the evening before, Bella still wanted to see a smile appear on her friend's face.

"Bella hey!" Angela came up to her truck, her bike right beside her. "I didn't think you'd be here this early."

Bella smiled and got out of the vehicle, while throwing her bag over her shoulder. "I was up and had nothing to do."

"I hate when that happens," her friend sighed as they walked towards the bike racks. "It just happens to my every morning."

"You like the library." Bella teased a little and glanced up at the school. "Are they even open?"

"Of course they are silly." Angela laughed. "So, how are things with you and Alice?"

Bella blushed and bit her lip. "I'm actually not sure."

"Oh, you haven't seen her since Sunday night right?" Angela frowned and held the door open for the brunette. "Must suck."

Bella nodded slowly and took a deep breath. "Actually I saw her last night. I had her biology homework and she came over so I could give her a review."

"I bet." Angela teased and smiled at the deeper blush covering Bella's cheeks.

Aside from Leah, Angela was Bella's closest female friend she found herself trusting. The tall lanky brunette seemed to always have something funny to say to add an extra smile to her day. "Alice kind of left in a hurry last night," she ran a hand through her hair. "One minute we're doing homework, the next we're making out and then poof." She flashed her fingers in the air looking just as confused as she did the night before.

"Poof?" Angela repeated, raising an eyebrow. "She what, just disappeared on you?"

"More like took off faster than I could ask her what happened." Bella huffed and shook her head slightly. "I admit it was getting pretty steamy but I would've stopped..." she frowned a little, thinking about it more and more. When Alice was hunched down in the corner, she hid her face by keeping her chin tucked in. Bella didn't even get a chance to glimpse at her to detect _anything_ the other girl was feeling.

"I'm sure she'll explain it Bella." Angela offered lightly, squeezing her friend's arm slightly before stopping by their lockers. "I see the way she looks at you, I know she wouldn't just take off without some sort of explanation, you know?"

Bella leaned against the lockers as Angela put some of her books away. She closed her eyes and wished that she could've at least had more than three hours sleep.

"Nice skirt," an angelic and magical voice flowed through her senses and for a brief moment, Bella thought she was dreaming. "Bell..." the smooth voice purred softer in left ear and she jerked a little, forcing her eyes open. Golden eyes stared back at her and perfect teeth bit into soft flesh of lips. "Are you okay?"

"Alice." Bella whispered, pushing herself off her locker and glanced at Angela. Her friend grinned and pointed towards the library, leaving the vampire and human alone. "What are you doing here?"

Alice managed to laugh and look around the empty hallway. "It's school Bella, I'm here to learn."

"I meant what are you doing here this early?" Bella asked again after regaining her composure.

The smaller girl grinned a little and leaned against the locker next to Bella. "You never answered my phone call this morning so I figured you'd be out."

"What if I was sleeping?" Bella challenged.

"Then I'd be sorry that I woke you once you answered your phone." Alice laughed softly and sighed a short while after. "Something told me you'd be here and I wanted to apologize to you for last night. I'm sorry I left like that."

Bella clutched at her bag and shifted from one foot to the other. "It's cool. I just wish you would've told me that before you took off."

Alice groaned and scratched her forehead. "Bella, it's not that easy. Believe me."

"It's not that easy to tell me to slow down, go away, or explain why you had to leave all of a sudden? I don't know what we are Alice, but I'm not ready to have my emotions tugged around like that." Bella whispered with a frown, glancing down the hallways to find a few more students arriving.

"I'm not trying to tug at your anything," Alice said desperately. "There's no way to explain any of this without it coming out all wrong."

"Do you like me?" Bella questioned seriously, tucking strands of hair behind her ear.

"Of course." Alice bit her lip and frowned a little. "How could you think otherwise?"

"Like I said, I don't know what we are." The human replied quietly. "If you want to be just friends Alice, please tell me now okay? I really don't want to be hurt in the long run."

Alice stood there silently for a few seconds before her hand reached out to grab Bella's arm before the brunette walked away. "Did you know that you literally make my heart beat whenever I'm around you?"

Bella's brown eyes glazed over as she swooned over the smooth and light voice coming from the vampire. When she repeated in her head what Alice had just asked, she bit her lip and frowned in confusion. "What?"

"I know, it sounds odd." Alice stepped closer to the human and laced their fingers together. She found she'd never get tired of feeling the warm contrast against her cold skin.

"It does," Bella licked her lips and tilted her head slightly, "but it was oddly romantic."

Alice had to smile a little and shrug. "It's true. And do you know for the first time ever, I've never felt this connected to someone... like I am with you?"

"Alice," Bella breathed and allowed the vampire to step even closer, "what are we?"

Golden eyes scanned over the beautiful face of her human as she closed her eyes, finally giving into the visions that weren't hers. "We're Alice and Bella," she whispered, her forehead pressed against the brunette's, "we're going to be going places neither of us has ever been before."

"Like?" Bella sighed; her focus was completely lost within Alice's presence.

"Time will tell my Bella." The vampire squeezed her hand and pulled back, a small smile curling up at the corners of her mouth, "I think we should talk first."

Bella didn't move at first. Her feet were planted to the floors but Alice was a lot stronger than she'd ever imagined. "Where are we going?"

"Some place quiet to talk." The short haired girl replied gently, guiding them towards the staircase and down towards the auditorium.

"I don't want to talk." Bella stopped again and Alice didn't try to drag her along. "Alice, I need to know what's going on." Her mind was now reeling faster than she could ever keep up with it. She wasn't sure what was going on but something definitely wasn't normal with the picture. She thought back to Jake and his heavy secret he laid on her the night before.

"What are you thinking?" She found Alice looking at her with an anxious expression, the question flowing out of the vampire's mouth quickly.

"You Cullens really like to pry into my brain, don't you?" She raised an eyebrow.

Alice was seeing everything in the human's mind from her confusion of her departure the night before to the kiss and then everything went blank. Her hand was still laced with Bella's but she could see nothing. "Bell, please?"

"I'm thinking that I need some answers." Bella sighed heavily. "I don't want to talk though because my brain is already on overdrive as it is."

Knowing that she was trapped if she didn't give Bella _something_, she'd lose the human. She'd lose her trust, her attention and affection. She may lose it all to her brother because at that point, if Edward had the chance to do and give anything to have Bella by his side, she knew he was capable of spilling what they were.

Alice wanted to be the one to show Bella her side of the world. She wanted to be the one to sit her down and explain exactly how different they were from everyone else.

Before she did all that, the vampire wanted to share with Bella an undiscovered secret unknown to the brunette that was now following her down to the auditorium. Bella was capable of showing Alice everything in her head like pictures or a movie reel. She was able to give Alice the chance to breathe again, to feel a heart beat whenever she was close to the human. She could almost feel warm human blood pumping through her own cold undead body.

Bella was completely oblivious to her rare gift and Alice wanted to be the one to show her how amazing it was. For them both.

"I think you're sick," Alice all of a sudden blurted out. She couldn't very well tell Bella everything in the basement of the school. She'd make up a story about Bella being sick and Alice offered to take her home. Charlie would be at work so it'd work out perfectly.

"What?" Bella found herself being tugged up towards the stairs again and out towards the parking lot. "Alice, I feel fine."

Alice's head swung to the direction of the other side of the parking lot and squeezed Bella's hand tightly. "Really Bell, you're sick. Let me take you home, now."

Bella's gaze landed to where Alice was looking and she saw the silver Volvo speed towards the school. Not wanting to be faced with Edward, she decided to be 'sick' and allowed Alice to lead her to her yellow Porsche. "What about my truck?"

"We'll pick it up later. You're too sick to drive." Alice smiled and peeled out of the parking lot as quickly as she could. "Hang on tight."

The human's fingers gripped into the dashboard and her seatbelt, nodding frantically.

Bella soon found herself outside the Cullen mansion. She gripped Alice's hand as they walked up towards the front door. She was more than a little intimidated at the expense of it all. She bit her lip and hoped that no one was home because she wasn't in the mood for pleasantries. The short haired girl had her wound up in more ways than one and frustration was quickly winning over her emotions.

"Esme's home," Alice said softly, squeezing her hand gently, "but she's out back and won't bother us."

"Alice, what are we doing here?" Bella finally asked, allowing the soft cold hand drag her inside the marble and wooden house.

"Do you want the tour first?" Alice could see the confusion written behind those brown eyes. She didn't need a vision to figure out her human was starting to get a little frustrated. "How about I show you around later, come on."

Bella barely had a chance to take in all the neat and rare things scattered around the huge living room before she found herself upstairs in a white bedroom with a four poster bed and a single teddy bear sitting on top of the pillows. "Is this your bear?" She asked in a cute voice, momentarily forgetting about why she was there in the first place.

"His name is Polie," Alice replied softly, picking up the old white teddy bear and examining it, "he's been through a lot."

"How old is he?" Bella observed the roughness of the stuffed bear and when Alice handed it to her. She noticed old stains and bald spots showing where he was held the most.

"Old." Alice shrugged and smiled, sitting down on her bed and watched the girl curiously.

"So," Bella placed the bear down gently on the pillow and sat across from her friend, "what now?"

"We go into this head first." The short haired girl replied seriously.

Bella blinked and nodded, ready for whatever Alice had to say. She just found out her best friend and his 'pack' were werewolves – she could handle anything.

Couldn't she?

****


	12. Overload

**Chapter Twelve - Overload**

Alice sighed and scooted closer to Bella, her hand reaching out to find a warm one. They sat on the bed for a few minutes without saying a word to each other and they were both okay with that.

Bella knew that whatever Alice wanted to tell her was going to be life changing in some way. She wasn't sure what. She couldn't tell for sure what exactly it was but she felt it was going to change her views in everything.

She pictured herself almost lost and alone and she didn't know why.

"Oh my sweet Bella," Alice soothed the human, her cold hand squeezing the other girl's, "never in a million years would I ever let you feel that way."

Bella blinked and frowned. "What way?"

"Alone." Alice whispered, scooting just a little closer to the brunette.

"Alice, I didn't say that." Confusion swept through her mind and her memory went back to when Jacob had thought she said something out loud as well.

Alice felt Bella's mind go blank on her end and she knew Jacob or someone of the pack was coursing through her mind. "You believe in gifts right?"

"Gifts?" Bella raised an eyebrow in amusement. "I won't admit it but I love having gifts given to me."

A tinkled laugh filled the room and it warmed the human's heart. "Well I'll be sure to remember that. I was talking about special gifts though. For example, some believe that they can dream their futures."

Bella sank back a bit and furrowed her eyebrows slightly. Forks, Washington just got a whole lot weirder for her. "I feel like I'm in some sort of movie," she commented quietly.

"What? Why?" Alice couldn't help but smile a little at the adorable confused features on her human's face.

"Ever since I moved here, weird things started to happen. That or I actually started paying attention to certain things." Bella got up and grabbed Polie, playing with his balding ear. "I feel like half the time I'm in a dream yet everything is so foggy."

"And you want answers to clear the fog, right?" Alice spoke calmly, watching the other girl hold her teddy with care.

"Can you give them?" Bella asked quietly.

"I can only give you what you're willing to learn or believe in." The vampire nodded gently and tugged Bella towards her again, allowing her to sit right beside her. "I've been trying to find ways to tell you about everything and every scenario I come up with just doesn't seem to be enough."

"Head first, remember?" Bella smiled a little and clutched the bear tighter when Alice stared at her intently.

"You're not scared of the unknown, are you?" Alice whispered. "You're more confused and scared than anything."

Brown eyes widened slightly but Bella could only nod. "H-how'd you know?"

"I feel it." Alice grinned a little. "I see it..."

The human shook her head and laughed. "So are you trying to tell me you have a gift, Alice? You feel and see things?"

Alice bit her bottom lip before tightening her mouth together. "It's not my gift," she moved to tuck a stray of hair behind Bella's ear, "it's yours." The words left her in a soft whisper.

Swallowing, Bella stared blankly at the other girl. She made an attempt to open her mouth and say something several of times, but nothing would escape her; not even the tiniest noise.

"Bella?" Alice frowned and moved her face closer, her golden eyes reflecting in deep brown ones in front of her. "Bell?"

Bella shook her head, trying to clear it. The room felt slightly smaller and it seemed as though it had gotten a lot warmer. "I need to breathe." She bolted up from the bed and opened the window. She stuck her head out and inhaled then exhaled slowly.

"I'm sorry," the angelic voice said from behind the human. "I told you every scenario ended badly."

After a few more minutes of breathing in the fresh air, Bella opened her eyes and slowly turned around to face the other girl. "I'm just confused."

"I know."

"How Alice? How do you know?" Bella asked pleadingly. Despite the confusion coursing through her head, she was so close to discovering something.

"Think of something," Alice stepped forward with hesitance, "anything." Once she stopped in front of the brunette, her hand found Bella's.

Bella's mind didn't even hesitate when she went to Jacob and his pack. She was still reeling from the wolf tidbit and even though she had so many questions for her friends, she knew she had to respect them and keep her distance.

"I can't see anything Bella," Alice smiled a little, knowing the wolves were racing through her mind.

Bella blinked and she took that moment to really stare at the short girl in front of her. The way her skin was so flawless and pale; the way her eyes were always so golden and playful; the way she practically danced lightly when she walked. Bella's mind drifted to those perfect lips when she smiled, the slight dimple appearing in her cheek. Alice was very much someone she felt strongly connected too, someone she thought of every day.

_And then those kisses..._

"Wow," Alice breathed, her eyes widening as she let go of Bella. "That- You make me sound so beautiful."

Without even missing a beat, Bella's lips twisted into a small smile. "You are beautiful."

"Not like that Bella." The vampire purred slightly and smiled when she noticed the redness start to appear on the human's skin. "Thank you."

"For what?" Bella asked quietly, visibly blushing.

"Seeing me that way," Alice replied gently, the back of fingers stroking the soft skin on Bella's neck.

"What are you trying to prove to me?" Bella closed her eyes at the sweet sensation, shivering slightly at the way her skin erupted into goosebumps.

"Your gift." Alice said simply, cupping Bella's cheek. "I can see everything you're seeing right now, in your mind. The environments you create, the feelings... the smells." She breathed in the most unique scent of her human and smiled softly. "You have an interesting mind."

"I think about you all the time Alice, that means nothing." Bella barely whispered, willing her rare stutter to keep at bay.

"Fine, try once more," she paused and scrunched her face up briefly, "just don't think of Jacob."

"What?" Bella almost chuckled at the demand and immediately thought of her friends back in La Push.

"Bella!" Alice whined and pouted. "I said don't think of Jacob!"

The brunette snorted in disbelief and scratched her forehead before stepping back from Alice. She tugged on the hem of her shirt and began to pace the large bedroom. "Maybe you're the one that has the gift."

"Well mine doesn't actually have so much detail in them. I can't smell in my visions, or see a complete picture or movement. I just see the future, you know? It all can change though if decisions are made, mine are not as accurate. You don't see the future, you just think of something and when someone's touching you, they can see what you are thinking." Alice shrugged and glanced down at her fingers briefly before she heard Bella say her name quietly.

"Oh God," Bella was mortified, shaking her head. The visions she would have every time Alice would touch her were more than PG13 rated. It would certainly explain the reactions the other girl had whenever they'd touch at those times.

It would explain how Jacob learned that she thought of him as a brother and nothing more.

"I- How- What?" Words left her mouth as she ran her hands through her hair. "This is just insane!"

"Sounds like it, doesn't it?" Alice decided to keep her distance. She wondered if telling Bella would've been easier if Jasper was around to calm the air a bit.

"And you can see the future?" Bella asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's hit and miss." Alice nodded. "Somehow though, your gift has been giving mine a power boost. Instead of just seeing the future in odd shapes and outlines, with you, well, it enhanced all my senses."

Bella stared at the beautiful short haired girl in front of her. She wasn't sure what to say from there. Jacob was a werewolf, she apparently had a gift of mental storytelling and Alice could see the future. Without any warning, laughter ripped through the room and Bella was soon hunched over, tears threatening to escape her from laughing so hard.

Alice stepped closer with concern but heard that the laughter wasn't one of mocking, it was one of amusement and she, in return, joined Bella.

"Well I guess I can say I've heard it all." The brunette wiped her face and calmed herself down.

Alice released an unwelcome nervous chuckled and wrung her hands slightly. "Not exactly."

Brown eyes lifted in amazement. "Is this the part where you tell me you're an alien?"

"What?" The vampire smirked and shook her head. "Where would you come up with that?" She reached Bella, refusing to touch her.

"Jake." Bella shrugged. Her heart was still pounding hard but not in fear. She felt some sort of excitement from all the news, even though her head was spinning slightly. "There's more, isn't there?"

Alice nodded slowly, almost apologetically. "Bell, if you don't want to hear anymore-"

"I don't want to be in the dark." Bella said seriously. "Yeah, it's a lot to take in but please Alice, if this is going to prevent you from leaving me again like you did last night, I want to know the truth."

Golden eyes softened a bit and she finally gave in, pulling Bella in close to her, tucking her chin securely into the brunette's shoulder. "I'm sorry," she whispered, her hands moving smoothly against Bella's back, "I never meant to hurt you. You must understand that being with me is somewhat risky, Bell."

Bella closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She could smell the soft fragrance of honey radiating off the girl. "Then why do you make me feel so safe?" She whispered back.

"Because I don't ever want to hurt you." Alice pulled back and rested her forehead against Bella's. "I'll protect you where I can and unfortunately, sometimes, that means from myself."

"I really don't understand Alice." The brunette pleaded.

"Remember when I said I was addicted to you? I think you put it like you were my own person brand of heroine." A smirk escaped thin lips and she cleared her throat. "Your scent is more than intoxicating. At most it leaves me wanting you so badly. Feel you in ways I've never felt anyone before."

A light gasp left Bella's mouth at the huskiness in Alice's voice. She could hear each word drip with the truth.

"I _crave_ you Bella. It's abnormal how often I think about you." Lips grazed the soft skin on the human's jaw. "Wanting to inhale your scent, hear you whisper my name, see me in a different light then everyone else. I want to taste you so you're so deep within my system I'll think I'm satisfied, but that'll never happen. I'll never be fully satisfied with you my sweet Bella."

Bella's fingers gripped Alice's back, her head rolling back slowly, making room for the lips that were moving down her neck. "Well obviously you know what I think about around you." She managed to breathe, trying to catch her breath. She was showing Alice the thoughts that were swimming around her mind at that moment. They weren't exactly innocent by any means.

Alice nipped gently at the tender skin, making Bella moan quietly. "Look at me, Bella," she whispered in a dangerous low voice, moving back slightly.

Bella blinked the lusty fog away from her eyes before she noticed a pair of black eyes staring back at her. "Your eyes..." she murmured throatily.

"This is why I'm dangerous." Alice ripped herself away from Bella's grip. She took several steps back and opened the window the other girl previously had her head stuck out of. She needed to take that time to try and breathe in anything but the human, who was thickly laced with arousal and lust.

"Your eyes turning black means you're dangerous?" Bella made a move to go to Alice's side but the vampire told her to stay away. "No more games Alice! What's going on? What are you?"

Alice blinked, inhaling deeply. She managed to step away from the window and faced the human. All she really wanted to do was hold the girl against her, she didn't want to think of Bella like a tasty treat, not that kind of treat at least. "My gift came with... my race."

"Your race?"

"My family, we're not normal, Bella. We hardly belong in your world but we have nowhere else to go. We try and make our life as human as possible so society won't suspect anything indifferent about us." Alice started to make her way towards the bed, kneeling down on it with one knee. "We don't sleep, we can't actually. This bed has been unused for years."

"Werewolves?" Bella swallowed, wondering maybe that was why her friends from La Push had something against the Cullens. A new pack moving in on their territory perhaps.

"No!" Alice shook her head almost violently. "Wait, what? What made you think that?"

Bella kept her lips sealed. She swore she would never tell a soul the truth about the Quileute Legends.

"So you know about werewolves?" Alice asked.

"I've heard stories." Bella lied and closed her eyes. "Please forget I mentioned that, it was silly."

"Vampire." Alice whispered.

Bella's eyes shot open and she stepped back slightly, her head tilting to the side. "Vampire?"

"Yes." Her head nodded solidly before she finally shifted and sat down on the bed, facing Bella.

"You want to eat me?" Bella squeaked, finally putting everything together. "Vampires eat humans and I'm human and-"

"Bell!" Alice shot up and grabbed the brunette's arms. "I'd _never_ hurt you, I told you that. It's just that when things get heavy between us, I smell your... _scent._"

"Oh." Bella swallowed, not even concerned at the blush creeping up her ivory skin. "Vampire?"

"Yeah." Alice nodded, feeling Bella's body relax slightly. "Are you okay?"

"Sure, I mean I just found out the girl I like is a vampire, I have some sort of gift and my best friend is a werewolf. I'm peachy." Bella wiggled her way out of Alice's grasp and started to pace the room. "Are you sure you don't want to eat me?"

"Can you please stop saying it like _that_?" Alice smiled nervously. "I'll admit I can be a little bloodlust driven around you but thankfully I'm strong enough to control it. When I'm kissing you Bella, I'm _kissing_ you. I'm not getting a foreplay taste of a meal... believe me. I'd rather rot an eternity locked away then ever see you that way."

"Your family?" Bella asked quietly. "They're vampires as well?"

Alice nodded. "We're all different than most vampires. Instead of feeding off of human blood, we hunt animals. Our camping trip was a hunting trip." She bashfully said, scared of terrifying the poor human out of her life.

"Do uh, do the others have 'gifts'?" The brunette bounced from foot to foot slowly, trying not to have her brain explode with all the bizarre information.

"Well, Edward can read minds-" she was cut off but Bella's whine.

"Not him too!"

Alice laughed lightly, "Bella, he can't read yours for some odd reason. He can read everyone's mind apart from yours."

"Oh, good." She sighed with relief and scratched the back of her neck. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"What?" Alice asked confused.

"Well here I am, one simple little human who has a gift that others have, yet they happen to be vampires and what's so wrong with me that Edward can't read my mind?" Bella almost pouted. She was more than thankful but she still felt a little... left out.

"Trust me; you don't want him digging in there. He wouldn't like what he'd see." Alice smirked a little and bit her lip. "Besides, nothing's wrong with you. You find out that your new friend and her family are a coven of vampires, and your best friend is werewolf, yet you think there's something wrong with you? Please Bella."

"Oh shit Alice," Bella groaned, "I promised Jake I'd take that secret to the grave with me!"

"It's okay, we know." Alice softly smiled. "We're not going to be spreading their secret around." She motioned for Bella to sit beside her. "Technically we're not supposed to like their kind. However, I have to say I respect Jacob a lot. He could've told you about us once he found out who we were but he didn't."

"He's a little upset that I'm so taken with you." Bella smiled shyly. "Now I know it wasn't just because you're a girl."

Alice giggled a little before cupping Bella's warm cheek. "I know you've had a long couple of days and I'm sorry for being a part of that. I wanted to tell you but no one's ever supposed to find out about us. By telling you... I may have just put your life in danger."

"Oh you mean werewolves and vampires aren't enough to get me into trouble?" Bella raised an eyebrow.

"I'll explain it soon but right now, I think it's best we give your poor human brain a rest." Alice leaned forward and kissed Bella's forehead.

"Yeah," the brunette sighed, closing her eyes, "I might freak out a little later."

Alice laughed quietly and pulled Bella tighter into her body. "I'm counting on it."

"Alice?" She whispered, her nose pressed against the cool skin of the vampire's neck.

"Hmm?"

"What did you mean when you said my 'gift' gives you a power boost?" Bella pulled back to stare into familiar golden eyes. She watched Alice's hand move from the spot on her back and place it against her human beating heart.

"Like I said my sweet Bell, you _literally_ make my heart beat."

****


	13. Living Dead Girl

_Stephenie Meyer owns these two lovely/sexy characters. I just borrowed them so I could create a world where Bella only has eyes for Alice and vice versa. :) Enjoy!_

**Chapter Thirteen – Living Dead Girl**

"Bella?" Alice trailed her fingers down the girl's cheek and smiled when hazy eyes lazily opened. "You're awake."

Bella sat up quickly and looked at her surroundings. The room was bathed in a rare afternoon sunlight, the clock on the night stand showing it was after five. She glanced down at the bear in her arms and blushed a little, setting it aside. "When did I fall asleep?"

"Well we were talking when all of a sudden your eyes started to droop," Alice giggled softly, "I didn't want to keep you up. I'm guessing you didn't get much sleep last night." She looked down guiltily at the blanket but was more than surprised to feel warm fingers pull her chin up to the other girl's eye level.

"Believe me when I say that I understand the bailing last night now." The human smiled a little, her thumb caressing the cool marble skin. She watched it move back and forth slowly, taking in the feel of her smooth skin. "You're so cold."

"Yet I feel so warm when you're around." Alice whispered, her golden eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, why is that?" Bella asked just as softly, shifting so that she was facing the short haired girl more.

"I'm not sure," she shrugged a little, "but we have time to figure it out. I don't want to give you so much excitement in one day."

Bella laughed and nodded. "Deal."

They remained quiet for a moment before the vampire gently took the hand that was on her chin, pulling it close to her chest. "If you do have any questions about any of this, please feel free to ask. I'm an open book to you now."

"Well," she shifted on the bed again, crossing her legs comfortably, "I've watched all seven seasons of Buffy and-"

"Wow, okay. That show couldn't be more far from the truth." Alice rolled her eyes with a hint of teasing to her tone.

"Well what parts aren't true?" Bella frowned, disappointed when she realized she might not know anything about vampires.

"All of it Bell." Light laughter carried itself through the bedroom.

"So you don't burn in the sunlight?" Bella raised her eyebrows, glancing towards the sun that started peeking out from a cloud.

Alice followed her gaze and bit her lip. She went back to eyeing up the human while in thought before getting up and making her way towards the large open window. "We don't burn into ashes if the sun hits our skin," she cleared her throat, watching as Bella's eyes were transfixed on the hands that were gripping the bottom of Alice's black sweater.

"N-no?" Bella whispered as the sweater started to inch its way up over the vampire's head. She wasn't disappointed when the tank top underneath slid up over petite hips, baring a sparkling stomach. It was then she blinked a few times before her eyes snapped up into Alice's, noticing the skin on her shoulders were sparkling just as brightly. "Wow," she breathed, moving to stand up and approach the girl, "your skin... it looks like a million diamonds embedded into it."

"Yeah." Alice nodded and shivered when warm fingers touched her neck, sliding down her shoulders slowly.

"You're beautiful Alice." Bella quietly whispered, walking behind the girl and allowing her fingertips to trail against the cool expanse of her back, between the shoulder blades.

"You're not about to freak out?" Alice asked, wondering if Bella was feeling anything but amazement at the moment.

"Well," warm breath washed across a perfect ear, lips grazing it just slightly, "if I was, I wouldn't want to be kissing you right now." The pictures in her mind confirmed to the vampire that she was more than amazed and she definitely liked what she was seeing. "I'm not scared Alice."

Eyes nearly rolled in the back of Alice's head when lips were pressed softly at the nape of her neck. "Oh I can tell." She barely squeaked, feeling an arm wrapped around her waist and effortlessly spinning her around so that they were nose to nose. "You're not scared I might 'eat' you?"

A sly smile graced the human's features, her mind picturing quickly all the ways she could be 'eaten'.

The look didn't go unnoticed by Alice as her eyes went wide and she laughed, gently pushing Bella away briefly. "I totally just saw that!"

Bella licked her lips and drew the vampire back in close. "Is it weird that I'm not freaking out?"

"Like I said, you're special." Alice answered honestly. "You're only human in the long run Bella but if the world could have more open minded people like yourself, a lot of them wouldn't be so scared to be themselves." She smiled gently.

"I wish you could've seen Jake last night," Bella murmured, "he was scared I'd freak out once he told me his secret." She chuckled and when Alice looked at her a little confused, she just shrugged, "I feel like I'm living in my own Sunnydale."

"Please Bella," Alice groaned, "don't compare us to that show. They have everything all wrong!"

"I get that it's a touchy subject but no need to throw a girly fit." Bella snickered and cupped Alice's cheek, kissing away the small pout on the face in front of her. "I'm done. No more Buffy jokes. I want to hear more about your family."

"There is no slayer just to let you know." Alice smiled cutely and stuck her tongue out.

"Good because I rather like having you around." Bella nodded thankfully. "So no stake to the heart?"

"No, we'll just end up with unnecessary splinters." The vampire shrugged seriously and frowned, "Oh Bell, don't picture it like that!"

Bella scoffed and ran a hand through her hair. "I think you somehow force yourself into my mental pictures."

"Why force when you're always thinking about me?" Alice winked and kissed Bella gently, letting their lips linger sweetly for a few moments. "What else would you like to know?" She whispered.

"Earlier you said the others had gifts as well. Edward can read minds and you can see the future. What about the others?" The human pulled Alice towards the comfortable bed and sat down, hands never leaving the other girl's.

"Well Jasper has the power to manipulate emotions. If it's an intense atmosphere, he can set off calm vibes. It was rather annoying when we were together." Alice scrunched up her face and swallowed when she realized what just slipped from her lips.

"You and Jasper?" Bella couldn't contain the awkwardness from her voice.

"It ended a long time ago." Alice said softly. "He's my best friend now, more like a brother in a very odd way. I can feel the jealousy coming off of you in waves."

Bella's eyes snapped up into Alice's and she frowned a little bit. "Yeah well you weren't exactly 'Miss Calm' whenever I was around Jake or mentioned him."

A low growl came from the vampire's throat as she squinted at the brunette. "I don't share very well."

"Clearly." Bella answered, unaffected by the growl that had left Alice's throat. "How long ago did you two end things?"

"A few years ago." Alice smiled a little. "He wanted to leave to go find himself. Jasper's the last person to join our family and out of all of us, he was the one that fed off of humans the most. So to be in an environment where we try to be one of you, it was hard on him. He's getting there though, obviously."

"I'm sorry." Bella sincerely apology. "How long had you two been together?"

"Since the early 1930's." Fingers slid from her cold grasp and she caught Bella's anxious stare just off to the side of her.

"How old are you?" The question was barely audible but with vampire enhanced senses, Alice caught it clearly.

"Human wise? I think 20." Alice squeezed her hands together and chewed on her bottom lip. "As for how long I've been around, over a hundred years."

"Oh." Bella breathed and scratched her neck, getting up off the bed. "Wow."

"So the fact that I'm a vampire doesn't bother you, but the age difference does?" Alice frowned, noticing a shift in the human's mood.

Bella shook her head. "No, it-" she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "That doesn't bother me." She finally opened her eyes and cleared her throat. "I mean I guess I just never gave it any thought, your age."

"Well passing as a senior in high school does have its advantages," the short haired girl shrugged, "I wouldn't have met you in bio."

"So 20 right?" Bella smiled a little.

"Around there. I uh, I don't really remember anything about my human years. I don't remember what happened to me or how I even ended up a monster." Alice's voice reached a hiss as it often did when she wanted to desperately remember what happened to her.

"Alice!" Bella marched forward and grabbed the girl's arms. "You're not a monster. You're beautiful."

A weak smile escaped the vampire and she sighed.

"I'm so sorry you don't remember any of that Alice." Bella finally whispered. "Really, I am."

"I know." Alice nodded and grabbed the hands that were on her. "The sun's setting; maybe I should get you back to your truck. I wouldn't want to get you into any trouble."

"I upset you." Bella pointed out seriously and frowned. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"My sweet Bell, you didn't upset me," Alice smoothly spoke with a genuine smile, "sometimes I just wish I could see the past instead of the future. I've had years to get over all of it but sometimes I wonder..."

The quiet moment was ruined but a knock on the door. "Alice?" Rosalie's voice carried through the door.

"It's open." Alice spoke normally and turned towards the door just in time to see the blonde stroll in. "Hey Rose."

Rosalie stopped in the middle of the room with a raised eyebrow and glanced between her sister and Bella. "Playing hooky?"

Bella stood there smiling a little, not really wanting to say or do anything that'll piss anyone off in that particular household.

"You might want to tell her to breathe," Rosalie pointed towards Bella, "she's about white as a ghost."

Alice turned to glance at Bella and found that the smile on her face was one of awkwardness. "She won't have you for dinner, it's okay." She teased and slid an arm around Bella's waist.

Bella exhaled, feeling a little light headed. "Okay, good, that's good."

"You told her?" Rosalie hissed and stepped closer. She noticed Bella step back behind Alice.

"I had too." Alice shrugged. "Edward would've told her the moment he had her alone."

"You better be careful," Rosalie stepped closer, her eyes trained on Bella, "Vampires are _very_ territorial. One bad move my little human and you'll be looking like next week's dessert."

"Rose!" Alice shrieked and shoved her back a bit. "Could you please lay off those jokes? At least until she gets used to all of this?"

Rosalie chuckled and threw her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Okay, I'm sorry. You do realize that the family is going to want to have a meeting about your new girlfriend, right? A human girlfriend."

Bella blushed a little at the title of her relationship with Alice. "Let me guess, vampires and humans are forbidden to be together?"

"Humans are forbidden to know about us regardless." Rosalie pointed out seriously. "Lucky for you, we have people in this place that actually value your life so no one will go off running telling the Volturi."

"The Volturi?" Bella squeaked.

"Another time Bella." Alice smiled. "Come on, let's get you home."

"Edward already brought her truck home." Rosalie looked at her nails. "He told Charlie it wouldn't start and offered to take a look at it. He also mentioned you were here studying with us," she eyed up the human, "and I'll gather up a thank you for picking up your missed assignments when you get your asses downstairs to do homework."

Bella watched as the blonde left the room and raised both eyebrows. "Is feisty her gift?"

"Rose's gift is much more on the surface than that," Alice chuckled, "she's the epitome of beauty."

"Well someone obviously overlooked you," Bella smiled shyly, "because my _girlfriend_ is the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on." She pulled Alice close and brought their lips together slowly.

Alice closed her eyes, giving into the sensations that Bella was allowing her body to feel. When she parted her lips to kiss Bella even deeper, the small moan that escaped the other girl made something in her chest thump.

"Bella," she pulled back, gasping for air she never thought she needed again and glanced down, feeling warmth flood her body. The thump happened again when Bella whispered her name. Before she knew it, warm lips were on hers again and her back was pressed gently against the wall. Hands tangled in her short hair and she could see just how much Bella wanted her; wanted to feel her; taste her; smell her...

Bella's lips drifted away from the ones in front of her as she began a trail of light soft kisses along Alice's smooth neck. She hummed when she felt herself being pulled closer, trapping her body against the wall even more.

"I can't." Alice gasped when teeth pierced the skin over her pulse point. She felt everything at once. A heart beating, air running through her unused lungs, warm skin pressing against her... "Bella!" She sighed and pushed the girl back firmly, her eyes turning black but not from thirst, just from pure desire. "We have to stop, it's all so overwhelming."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Alice!" Bella jumped back and shook her head, trying to calm her own body down.

"No no," Alice blinked and felt the change immediately course through her body once Bella stopped touching her. Everything was back to being cold and there was no more thumping in her chest. "This, this is definitely different." She tugged at her hair. "I... I swear I just," she swallowed, "my heart was beating again. I felt so warm in your arms Bella, I felt..."

Bella crossed her arms over her chest and didn't budge when Alice started to circle her slowly..

"...I felt _alive._"

****


	14. Consequence Free

_Sorry it's been a while! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for the reviews/alerts/pm's. You're awesome. _

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter Fourteen – Consequence Free**

Bella returned home after an intense day with Alice. A part of her was freaking out for the fact that she wasn't freaking out about any of it. Not the wolves, not the vampires and not the fact that she had a gift. A mysterious gift that made Alice _feel_ certain things only humans could.

"Bella?" Charlie hollered from the living room and she made her way towards him. He smiled at her when she entered the room and sat down on the sofa. "How'd homework go?"

"Boring." Bella answered honestly. It seemed as though just because she cut the day to find out about Alice and her family, Rosalie didn't see it fit enough to skip the homework part as well. The blonde made them do their work before she was able to go home. "Rose is a slave driver." She mumbled.

"I had the pleasure of meeting one of Dr. Cullen's sons, Edward. He seemed very polite." Charlie smiled and glanced at the TV every so often.

"Yeah." Bella nodded a little and tugged off her coat, stretching back a bit. "Did he say what was wrong with the truck?"

"Alternator." The older man turned down the volume and gave his daughter his undivided attention. "I told him I'd pay for any amount of work he'd be putting into it. He told me they had a lot of parts back at their garage and to not worry about it. I like him already. He knows about cars and he's taking care of my little girl. The guy even towed it here himself."

"Dad." Bella groaned and shook her head, rubbing her eyes. "Don't you dare go and play match maker. Edward's already tried to ask me out and I'm not interested."

Charlie frowned. "Well why not? He's a fairly good looking young man."

"So is Jacob." She glared at her dad. "Should I be looking for a relationship with him as well?"

"Jake's just a kid." Charlie chuckled. "They party every weekend and Edward doesn't look like that type."

"Exactly, he doesn't know how to have fun now can we please drop this?" Bella rolled her eyes and grabbed her coat, getting ready to stand up.

"Fine, please just sit down. I'm sorry." He sighed and scratched his forehead with his thumb. "You're at the age where you're going to want to start dating Bells, I just want to make sure when you set your eyes on someone, they're good enough for you." He laughed a little. "I shouldn't really be encouraging you to date. Maybe you should just stick with your new friend, Alice was her name, right?"

Bella smirked a little and nodded. "Dad, believe me when I say that Alice is the only person I plan on spending _any_ time with."

"Good. You girls can go and find dates when you're older." He grinned, feeling proud.

"Yeah um," she cleared her throat and stood up, "I actually meant that Alice is the only I want to see."

Charlie glanced up at her in confusion and studied her for a minute. "Okay..."

"Dad, I'm with Alice, okay? You don't have to worry about Edward or Jacob or any other male because Alice and I? We're _together. _You know, we're, I mean I don't know if we're dating but we're not not dating? It's complicated." She took a deep breath and watched her father close his eyes before shaking his head. "And now I'm just going to go upstairs and um, leave you to it." She quickly left the room and made her way up to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Nice Bella, what a way to come out to your father." She grumbled and threw herself on the bed, not bothering to turn the lights on.

"He's pacing back and forth downstairs." A tinkling soft laugh came from her bedroom window.

"Alice!" Bella shot up and held a hand over her heart. "You scared me!"

"Sorry," the vampire smiled apologetically and could easily make out Bella's body through her perfect night vision, "I had the desire to see you again and I couldn't wait until school tomorrow."

"You just dropped me off." Bella whispered in an amused tone, watching Alice's body move towards her slowly. She felt the bed dip and then cool breath tickling the skin on her neck. "Did you, uh, wait outside?"

"No." Came the soft reply, Alice's tongue snaking out briefly to capture a perfect earlobe into the coolness of her mouth. She purred softly when Bella moaned, clutching at her arms. After a few seconds of teasing her beautiful human, she released her all together and scooted back on the bed a bit.

Bella's face was flushed and she cleared her throat, trying to ignore the pulsing throughout her body. "Um, so did you turn around to come back and get me all worked up?"

"No silly, I parked the car at home then came to get you all worked up." Alice smirked playfully and tucked a strand of hair behind Bella's ear. She saw the picture of herself turning into a bat and flying to her destination. She laughed quietly and shook her head. "Only you would think of such a thing."

"Well, vampires don't turn into bats either? That wasn't on Buffy! Except for Dracula." Bella shrugged sheepishly and blushed a little deeper when Alice laughed again.

"We are very fast Bella, I guess that's why we like speed so much. I'm surprised your dad hasn't pulled any of us over yet." Alice mused with an adorable frown.

"How fast?" Bella asked wide eyed.

"Fast." Alice smiled and pulled Bella's face close, her lips capturing the girl's and letting them enjoy the slow kiss.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice could be heard from the bottom of the staircase and Alice quickly shot back from the human and towards the open window. She disappeared just as soon as there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in," Bella cleared her throat and wiped her face with her hands before facing the door that was opening. "Hey dad, just getting ready for bed."

"Oh sorry," he smiled lightly and nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "Alice eh?"

"Yeah dad," Bella nodded with a tight smile. She glanced towards the window and hoped that the vampire was still there. "She's my girlfriend."

"Oh good, that's good. Alice seems to be a sweet girl, I'm... that's good." Charlie said with a smile still attached to his face. "I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Night." Bella watched as he closed the door and heard the footsteps continue down the stairs. She got up off the bed and looked at her opened window, not seeing Alice anywhere in sight. Frowning, she turned around only to find Alice sitting on her bed with a smug smile. "How'd you..."

"I told you, we're fast." Alice winked and beckoned Bella over with her finger. "I want to hold you, can I?"

Swallowing, Bella nodded. "I just need to change." She stripped her shirt and turned around so her bare back was now facing the vampire.

"You know you've already showed me yourself naked," Alice whispered and played with the bedspread.

Bella whipped around after her shirt was on but not before pulling on a pair of shorts and raised an eyebrow. "I did?"

"A couple of times." Alice confessed and grinned, pulling the human to her. "When I kiss you, your mind tends to go deeper than just kissing."

"Oh." Bella blushed again and licked her lips. "Well, you know then it's only fair that one of these days you repay the favour." She quickly recovered and pushed Alice down onto the mattress, covering her body.

"I plan on it, trust me." Alice sighed softly and pulled Bella tighter against her. "But right now is not the time," she giggled when the girl on top of her groaned, rolling onto the other side of her. "Charlie's going to be checking up on you before he goes to work and I don't think he'd want to walk in on his daughter naked first thing in the morning."

"I can't believe how crazy these past couple of days have been." Bella fought a yawn and snuggled into Alice's side. "My best friend is a werewolf and my girlfriend is a vampire." She sounded amazed by it all.

"Well my girlfriend is a beautiful human with the ability to make a poor dead soul like me, feel." Alice whispered softly, a hint of a smile crossing her features.

Bella looked up as the vampire looked down at her. "You're not dead to me," she whispered back and snuggled closer.

"No Bell," Alice sighed happily wrapping her marble arms around the human, "I'm much more than that when it comes to you."

****

Alice had left Bella not long before daylight was threatening to show itself over the horizon. The girl slept peacefully and only moved once when Alice had replaced herself with a softer pillow. She kissed the human's cheek before disappearing out the window and making her way home.

"Hey sis," Emmett winked when Alice came strolling inside with a smile plastered on her face, "get any last night?"

Rosalie scoffed and hit her husband in the stomach before raising an eyebrow at Alice. "So, did you?"

Alice laughed softly and shook her head, making herself comfortable on the couch. "She just slept all night."

Emmett sighed and rolled his eyes. "That's boring."

"No, it was perfect." Alice grinned and got up quickly. "I'm going to go get ready for school. I was thinking of picking up Bella."

"She'd love that." Edward came down the stairs and straightened the collar on his black buttoned up shirt. "Seeing as she has no alternator in her truck. I had to make it believable with Charlie. So I'll be by there after school to put it back where it belongs."

"Clever." Rosalie smiled slyly and ran her fingers through Emmett's short hair.

Edward shrugged and grabbed his coat that was hanging on the back of the couch. Just as he was about to head towards the door, he felt a strong yet small hand on his arm. Turning around he was faced with Alice.

"I just wanted to thank you for what you did yesterday." The pixie-like girl smiled but wasn't met with the gesture.

"I didn't do it for you." Edward said lowly. "Bella obviously wants to spend her time with you and I respect that, but my intentions weren't for you to thank me or her for that matter."

Alice frowned slightly and shook her head. "So then why?"

"I don't know Alice. I wanted to show her that I'm not a bad guy I guess." He shook her hand away and wrapped his coat around him tighter. "I'll see you guys at school."

Alice sighed heavily and made her way up to her room, grabbing a fresh pair of clothes before heading to shower.

It didn't take her long to get ready before driving to pick up Bella for school. She hopped out of her Porsche and made her way up to the door. She noticed Charlie's cruiser was still in the driveway so there was a chance he'd answer the door.

The door bell rang and she heard footsteps coming closer. Chief Swan peered down at her with an awkward gaze. "Good morning Miss Cullen."

"Oh please, call me Alice." She greeted him cheerfully and allowed herself to step inside. "I hope you don't mind but I thought I'd pick Bella up for school. My brother told me he still needs the alternator to put in and I wasn't sure if you were working today or not."

"I'm always working." Charlie replied and crossed his arms over his chest. "But thank you for being thoughtful."

Alice smiled and clapped her hands together, glancing up towards the staircase. She felt Charlie's eyes on her and she shifted on her feet a bit.

"She'll be a few more minutes, why don't we sit down and have a chat." Charlie pointed towards the kitchen and Alice followed him. "Would you like anything to drink? Juice, coffee?"

"Oh no thank you Charlie." Alice smiled sweetly. "I've already had my share of breakfast goods at home."

Charlie glanced at her briefly before clearing his throat. "Listen Alice, Bella told me about the two of you and I just want to make it clear that just because you can't... just because there aren't the same consequences..." He struggled to find his words and was surprised when Alice let out a tinkled laugh.

"I'm sorry," she apologized and brought her hand up to her mouth, stifling her giggles, "it's just that I've never actually had to have this conversation with a parent before."

"Right." Charlie managed to smile and relaxed a little bit.

"Charlie, I really like your daughter. She's definitely something special and I would do anything to protect her and make her feel safe and comfortable. I would never give you a reason not to trust me or her for that matter." Alice flashed her charming smile, her eyes twinkling brightly.

Alice heard a door open from upstairs and footsteps making their way down. She turned her head just in time to see Bella walk into the kitchen with her backpack and shoes in hand. "Hey cutie," she greeted the human and winked.

Bella swallowed when she noticed her dad and girlfriend in the same room together. "Uh hey."

"Alice was kind enough to drop by and take you to school." Charlie offered a pleasant smile to them both. He glanced down at his watch before dumping the remainder of his coffee down the sink. "And I have to get to work. It always looks bad when the boss shows up late, you know?"

"Thanks for the 'talk' Charlie." Alice smiled and slid her arm around Bella's waist lovingly. "I promise she's in good hands and you won't have to look forward to any consequences."

Charlie opened his mouth to say something before speechlessness hit him. "Have a good day ladies."

"Bye dad." Bella said softly before looking at her girlfriend. "Thanks for the talk?"

Alice laughed and kissed Bella on the cheek before dancing towards the coffee pot and pouring the brunette some coffee. "I think he wanted to be all Chief Swan on me this morning. However, I assured him that I would do anything to protect you and make you feel safe and comfortable. I think I sold him on the whole I'd never give him a reason not to trust us."

"And he just accepted that?" Bella smiled in shock. "I mean, I'm sure he'll try and give me some sort of father talk later, but he just dropped it?"

"You came in at that moment so I don't think he had much left to say." The vampire shrugged and handed Bella the coffee. "You look really good."

Bella glanced down at her plain black hoodie and tight fitting jeans. "Well I'm sure glad I don't have to try and dress up to impress you. It really knocks out that anxiety of 'what should I wear to school today in order to make my girlfriend drool', feeling."

Alice just laughed and watched as Bella drank her coffee quickly before grabbing her books and backpack so they could head to school.

****

The cafeteria was filling fast with hungry teenagers. Bella grabbed her tray of food and made her way to where Angela and Eric were sitting. "I cannot believe the lasagna here actually tastes like lasagna."

"I can't believe you're actually eating it." Eric pulled a face and coughed when Angela hit him in the stomach. "Sorry, I just watch a lot of those high school movies where the cafeteria food is so nasty."

"Yeah well I decided to give it a shot." Bella smirked and sat down, opening her carton of milk.

"Bell," Alice came into the cafeteria, light on her feet as usual, "how did your Lit class go?"

"Good." The brunette grinned and made room for her girlfriend. "How'd gym class go?"

"Boring, next question." Alice teased and glanced over at her new friends. "Oh Eric, I read your morning announcement, I think it's awesome that you're starting a canned good drive. We have plenty of canned goods that I can contribute."

"That'd be awesome Alice, thanks." Eric ecstatically high fived the vampire before digging into his plate of fries.

Bella smiled and happened to glance over towards the corner of the room and noticed Edward was sitting by himself, his head in a book. "Hey," she whispered in Alice's ear, "I'll be right back."

Alice nodded and squeezed Bella's hand before continuing on with the conversation between Eric and Angela.

Her feet shuffled against the polished floors and before she knew it, she was standing in front of Edward. "Hey," she said awkwardly and noticed he acknowledged her with a head nod. "Okay well, I just wanted to say thank you for covering for me- you know, with Charlie."

Edward glanced up and swallowed heavily. The human was far more enticing then he thought imaginable but he managed to push that back. "It really wasn't a big deal, Bella." He shrugged before getting back into his book.

"It kind of is to me." Bella scratched behind her ear before taking a seat across from the male vampire. "Look Edward, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings in any way. I've heard great things about you and I'd like to have a chance at experiencing those things myself. I'm in like with your sister and I know it probably sucks for you but I would love to be your friend."

Closing his book, Edward sat back and inhaled deeply, glancing around the cafeteria. "I appreciate your honesty." He finally gave her a small smile and rubbed his hands on his pants. "Alice and I have never had to fight over a girl before. Up until now, I never knew she liked them."

Bella bit her lip and nodded slowly.

"She does seem to be in like with you too. Once I get past my broodiness and self pity, I'll congratulate her on scoring such a catch and move on." He smiled even wider and felt good that she was returning the gesture. "In the meantime, you're kind of ruining it by being nice to me after the ass that I've been."

"Well you pretty much made that up by helping me cover with Charlie." Bella smiled softly. "Thank you."

"Yeah well, Alice isn't the only Cullen that'd do anything for you." The guy shrugged again and looked over to where his sister was sitting. Their eyes met and Alice gave him a small nod.

Bella caught the exchange and leaned forward. "So what's she thinking?"

Off guard, Edward frowned. "What?"

"You read minds, right? What is she thinking?" Bella grinned.

"She's worried that I'm over hear telling you bad stories about her." Edward answered honestly. "How'd you know?"

Bella laughed and stood up. "I know a lot Edward and you can trust me with your family's secret. Besides, I really wouldn't want to end up a party favour at a Cullen's gathering, you know?" She winked and bit her lip. "Give me time and I'll share a few of my secrets as well." With that, she walked away and was caught up in a hug by Alice.

They both looked back towards the table where the male vampire sat and saw an amused look on his face. Ducking his head towards the girls, he reopened his book and picked up where he left off.

****


	15. It Beats

**Chapter Fifteen – It Beats**

Jacob glanced down at his watch and then back towards the Forks high school once he heard the bell ring, signalling school was out. He thought it'd be cool to surprise Bella after not seeing her since he revealed his secret. He missed his best friend hanging around even though it had only been a few days.

Straightening up when he noticed Bella walk out of the front doors, he smiled and started to walk towards her. He stopped immediately when he noticed the short haired pixie loop her arm through the brunette's and placed a kiss on her cheek. Frowning he debated on turning around but heard his name being called.

Bella came jogging towards him with a smile gracing her face. He witnessed the other girl step away and blend in with the Cullen family. "Hey Jake, what are you doing here?" She was more than excited to see him. After everything she'd found out between werewolves and vampires, she wasn't sure how or if both worlds of her life could co-exist.

"Well I missed you." Jacob gave her a boyish smile and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I was wondering if you could make it tomorrow night."

Bella frowned in concern and bit her lip. "What about the others?"

"We love you Bella, they may have been more than concerned when I told them but you're like family to all of us." Jacob shrugged and smiled at her. "So can you?" He watched his best friend look back towards the yellow Porsche and caught the gaze of the petite vampire. "I'd understand if you have plans."

Bella snapped her head back in his direction and bit her lip. "No, it's okay. I want to be there tomorrow."

Jacob's eyes lit up and he rubbed his hands together. "That's awesome. Leah was worried you'd never want to be around us again."

"I love you guys." Bella said softly and smiled. "What time would you like me to come over?"

"It doesn't matter. No later than 3pm though, okay?" Jacob couldn't wipe the smile off his face and pulled Bella back in for another hug.

Bella sighed and bit her lip when he pulled back and sniffed slightly. "I'm going to have to get used to this smell on you, aren't I?" He rolled his eyes but managed to keep his smile gracing his face.

"I'm sorry Jake." Bella shrugged and ran a hand through her hair and shivered slightly when she felt an arm slide around her waist and a body welcoming her to relax in. She vaguely heard a small growl escape Jacob's throat and snapped her eyes back to Alice, who was holding her tightly, her eyes sizing up the larger male. "Alice, Jake was just inviting me to hang out with him tomorrow for the evening."

Alice closed her eyes briefly before she smiled and nodded. "I can drop her off at the border line."

Jacob straightened up and nodded. "Three o'clock, I'll meet you there."

"I'm sure I can drive myself." Bella frowned and felt Alice's hold become slightly tighter.

"I know but it gives me an excuse to see you tomorrow." Alice placed a soft, cold kiss on her neck and smirked up at Jacob, who looked away in slight disgust.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella." He waved and was off towards his motorcycle before peeling out of the lot.

Bella swung around and glared at her girlfriend. "What the hell was that?" She hissed and didn't find the cute grin on Alice's face amusing.

"What?" Alice blinked innocently and brought the human's hand to her lips. "I told you, it's just an excuse to see you tomorrow."

"It was more than that, Alice Cullen." She huffed slightly before she let a grin spread across her face. "You're jealous."

Alice immediately scoffed, dropping Bella's hand and shaking her head. "I don't get jealous."

"But you are." She teased and inched closer to the vampire. "The thought of me hanging out with Jake, without you, is eating up right now, isn't it?"

"Bella, you're being absurd." Golden eyes rolled and turned around to make her way towards her vehicle.

Bella smirked and caught up with her girlfriend, lacing their fingers together tightly. She was imagining the jealous tone in Alice's voice when they were talking with Jacob and shook her head slightly.

"I was not jealous!" Alice stomped her foot lightly and pouted a little when Rosalie and Emmett snickered slightly beside them.

"I told you human, vampires can be very territorial." The blonde vampire smirked.

Bella glanced at Alice and tilted her head. "Is that what you were doing? Getting all territorial?"

The quietness coming from the petite girl told Bella that was exactly what was going on. "He had his arms around you," she paused and huffed, "twice."

"Ali, we're best friends. I love Jake like a brother. He's part of my family." Bella said softly and pulled the girl into her, revelling in the cool skin. "And just to let you know, that's still under the definition of jealousy."

Alice snarled playfully and buried her face in Bella's warm neck. "Now you smell like wet dog." She mumbled but never loosened her grip on the human.

"Well your smell isn't all that attractive to him either. You'll both have to deal with it." Bella laughed and ran her fingers through her girlfriend's shorter hair and brought their lips together softly.

If she inhaled deep enough, Alice could smell that unique scent Bella put off and it was more than mouth watering. Her fingers gripped Bella's jacket and crushed their bodies tighter together, mouths becoming slightly more desperate.

A vision of Bella being slammed against the side of the Porsche made Alice groan and pull back. "You have to learn how to control that mind thing," she panted against warm moist lips.

"Can't help it." Bella whispered, not caring if half the school was now staring at their very public display of affection. "You make me feel things Alice."

"Oh trust me," her cold nose brushed against her girlfriend's neck, "I know."

"If you're done getting it on in front of the school, we'd like to go." Rosalie flung her hair over her shoulders and waved at Alice's car, which was blocking her red corvette in the lot.

"Did you want to come over?" Bella smiled a little shyly and bit her lip.

Alice pretended to think about it for a moment before nodding. "Well since I have to drop you off anyway... I guess it won't be a problem."

Rosalie groaned. "Seriously you two, you're making Emmett here more than happy with your display of sexual chemistry. Can we just go now?"

Emmett howled with laughter and pulled his wife close to his side. "I only think of you in that kind of sexual way."

That was more than enough to snap Alice and Bella back to reality with an 'ew' on both parts. They hopped in the car and before Bella could get her seatbelt on, Alice was already on the road. "My dad is going to bust your ass for speeding one of these days."

"Think he'll notice if I swiped his handcuffs if he did?" Alice quirked an eyebrow and laughed at Bella's more than confused look.

"Why would you want to swipe his han- oh!" Bella blushed a deep red and slouched down in her seat.

"No worries my sweet Bell, that sort of thing won't be introduced for a while yet." She squeezed the human's knee and smirked. "But feel free to picture it whenever you'd like."

"This is so not fair!" Bella whined. "You shouldn't be allowed to invade my mind like that."

"Well stop thinking of such things." Alice teased and parked the Porsche in front of the Swan residence. "We'll find a way for you to control it, okay?" She said a little softer before getting out of the car and making it to her girlfriend's side in warp speed, opening the door politely.

The rest of the evening was rather relaxing for the three parties involved. Charlie had managed to let the girls go up to Bella's room before it got too late and avoided any thought of his little girl growing up way too fast.

Alice and Bella proceeded to use their quiet time wisely and settled back on Bella's bed, lips trailing against the soft skin of necks, cheeks and lips. It wasn't a wild passionate make out session that Bella had been eager for. Instead, it was just a matter of being together for the time being; enjoying the company of each other through soft touches.

Finally, Alice pulled back, her forehead resting on Bella's. "I should go," she whispered before finding warm lips once again, "soon."

Bella grinned into the kiss and cupped Alice's face, pulling back. "You're warm." Her brown eyes scanned dark golden ones carefully.

"What?" Alice breathed softly.

"Your lips, your face, the parts of you I've touched – they're all warm." Bella purred softly and captured the vampire's lips once again.

Alice kissed her for a few more seconds before she leaned back, closing her eyes. The room was perfectly quiet and yet she could hear things; blood rushing through bodies - her body – and another heart pounding but so faintly. "What are you doing to me?" She opened her eyes with a hint of wonder in them.

Bella blushed a little and licked her lips before trailing the back of fingers against the unique warmth of Alice's cheek. "I'm falling in love with you. Every time you're with me I feel as if I could live forever - just to love you."

Alice blinked once then twice before she felt a beating thump against her chest. She opened her mouth slightly while staring at the girl across from her. She shakily grabbed the hand that was on her cheek and placed it against her chest. Without a word she closed her eyes again and allowed the warmth of Bella flow through her body. Eyes snapped open when she felt the thump a couple of more times. Chocolate brown met a bright golden gaze and the two shared a silent moment before Alice closed the gap and brushed her lips so lightly against the other girl's. "It only beats for you." Her voice trembled nervously.

********


	16. Little Brick House

**_A/N: I'm rating this hard R for sexual content and language. _**

**_S. Meyer owns the characters, not me. :(_**

**_Thank you for the awesome reviews, story/favorite alerts. They make my fan fic world go 'round. :) Enjoy!!_**

**Chapter Sixteen – Little Brick House**

"Bella, good morning." Esme greeted the girl as she entered the kitchen right behind Alice. "Alice said you'd be by for breakfast so we thought we'd make you a little something."

Bella glanced over at the large dining room table and noticed a plate set up for herself. "Oh, you really didn't have too."

"We know that." Carlisle smiled and gestured for Bella to take a seat. "However we can't have you starving the whole day."

"This is why you told me to skip breakfast this morning?" Her brown eyes teased her girlfriend.

"It's the least we can do." Esme chimed in and poured Bella freshly squeezed orange juice.

"This is very kind of you, thank you." She sat down and watched as Alice grabbed the glass of juice from Esme and place it in front of her.

"While you eat, I'm going to hop in the shower quickly." Alice winked and kissed Bella on the forehead before the human had time to argue.

Bella silently huffed at the fact that her girlfriend left her all alone with the parents for the very first time. She caught the soft glances of Carlisle and Esme and smiled back lightly before glancing down at her empty plate.

"So, I hear you're hanging out with the La Push crowd this afternoon." Carlisle walked over to her and placed French toast on her plate. "Nice people."

Frowning, Bella bit her lip. "Not according to the others."

Esme laughed softly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Our children are still young all things considered. Everything is about competition to them. Granted there is a treaty involved it doesn't mean they don't have nice elders that are more than friendly when we run into them in Forks."

Bella grinned softly. "That's really nice to hear."

"What do you do while you're there?" Carlisle asked curiously and finished making the rest of the French toast, placing it on an empty plate beside Bella.

"Hang out mostly. Jake and I sometimes explore the woods on quads and at night we always build a bon fire. Sometimes on the beach but mainly in his backyard." She shrugged before taking a bite of the syrupy breakfast. "Wow," she swallowed and pointed to her food with her fork, "this is really good."

"Esme likes to enter different cooking contests. We do have all the time in the world, you know." Carlisle winked and placed his arm around his wife's waist. "You have fun with your friends tonight. We'll let you eat in private."

Bella smiled gratefully and decided the food was too good to go to waste. By the time she was done, she noticed Alice was still not downstairs from her shower so she decided to clean up after herself and did the dishes by hand to help the time go by slower. Bella found that she loved spending the small amount of moments at the Cullen household. Though she mostly spent the afternoons after school in Alice's bedroom, a part of her felt like the place could be home.

Wiping her hands on the dishtowel, she made her way into the large living room and found Edward reading quietly in the very corner by the large glass windows. "Hey." She stood close to him and smiled when he glanced up, his golden eyes lighting up slightly.

"Hey yourself." He sat up straighter and placed his book down beside him.

"Your head is always in a book when I see you." Bella pointed up and picked up the worn book. "Wuthering Heights?" She raised a surprise eyebrow and settled onto the arm of the chair, thumbing through it. "I read this last year for school."

Edward smiled and scratched his cheek. "Did you like it?"

"Who wouldn't like Wuthering Heights?" She asked in disbelief.

"My sister." He glanced up towards the second floor. "Alice does a lot of things in her spare time but reading really isn't one of them."

"Oh." Bella nodded slowly and slid the book back where she picked it up from. "Well I guess some of us just like to read more than others." She stood up and made her way over to the couch and wasn't aware of Edward following her until she sat down and he joined her. "So what are your plans for today?"

"Reading." Edward cracked a smile. "I don't know, I was thinking of writing some music today."

Bella nodded and rubbed her hands together. "I'll have to ask Alice how she plans on spending her time."

Edward's laugh was refreshing to say the least. "Probably mope around until it's time to see you again."

Bella's brown eyes sparkled and she glanced up towards the second floor. "I like that," she whispered and grinned, "I'll see you later Edward." She was briefly aware of his eyes on her while she made her way up the stairs but quickly forgot about it when she heard soft humming coming from behind Alice's bedroom door. "Ali?" She knocked and was immediately faced with her smiling girlfriend.

"Took you long enough!" Alice giggled and pulled Bella into her room, closing the door behind her.

"You said you were going to have a _quick_ shower." Bella furrowed her eyebrows, slightly confused.

"Exactly. I took longer than a _quick_ shower." Alice teased and turned on her heel to grab her dark fashionable denim jacket.

"So you wanted me to come here looking for you?" The human raised an eyebrow and eyed her girlfriend up carefully.

Alice shrugged. "Knowing you were in the shower longer than you said you'd be, I'd definitely be curious as to what was more important with your time than me." She smugly smiled and winked, buttoning up her jacket.

"You're horrible." Bella finally smiled and grabbed Alice's arm, pulling her into her form. Their lips met in a sweet kiss, never deepening. Bella's eyes opened to find the vampire's to be slightly darker. "I love your eyes."

Alice pulled back completely and tugged Bella towards the large opened windows at the end of her room. "And I love yours." She commented softly. "Hang on to me, kay?"

It was only on instinct that she hung onto to Alice tightly because Bella found herself nearly dangling out of a window two stories high. However since the back of the house was on more of a slant, the drop was a lot deeper. "What the fuck, Alice." She hissed and didn't even have a chance to react when she heard a sharp giggle and soon she was clutched onto Alice tightly while they dropped straight down.

All of the air had been knocked out of lungs before she even realized that Alice hit the ground so lightly, she barely felt a jolt of any kind. "I didn't even have to ask if you trusted me."

"Jerk!" Bella fought her way out of her girlfriend's arms and bent over, hands on her knees. "That was a jerk move."

"Really?" Alice tilted her head to the side and smiled softly when Bella nodded. "Can it at least be a _romantic_ jerk move?"

She couldn't even hide her smile at that question. Bella stood up straight and ran a hand through her hair. "If you can give me a reason as to why that'd be described as romantic."

Alice gently grabbed the warm human's hands and stepped closer. She pressed her forehead against Bella's, "because I took your breath away," she whispered.

Bella looked down blushing slightly. "You always take my breath away and that doesn't include yanking me out of the window."

"I just thought I'd try a different approach." Alice said softly, she was starting to fear that Bella was truly upset with her.

Bella took notice in the worry behind the golden eyes and shook her head. "It worked." She smirked and bit her lip. "You succeeded, you took my breath away and it was romantic."

"You're just saying that." The vampire pouted, her lips drooping perfectly.

"No, I'm not." Bella whispered and brought their lips together once again, enjoying the softness of it all. "So are you going to tell me where we're going?" She asked as Alice started walking back further into the woods, allowing Bella to keep her normal pace.

"I have something to show you." Alice grinned in reply and scooped Bella up in her arms bridal style. "You may want to hang on tight. If we walk at your human pace, we'll make it there in an hour and I don't think we have time to spare."

Bella visibly swallowed. It was one thing to be in the car while the short haired pixie was driving but she'd never experienced the fastness of vampires – ever. She wasn't sure if or how her stomach could handle it. "Alice?"

"Trust me Bell." Alice kissed Bella lightly before she took off at a ridiculous speed towards the blackness of the woods.

Bella tucked her head in to her girlfriend neck while she held on for her life, her hands digging into the hard flesh of the girl running. Her mind could barely keep up with her physically but she dared to open her eyes to check her surroundings. Unfortunately they were going too fast to even make out a tree. Quickly closing her eyes again she gripped onto Alice even tighter and thanked whoever she could, that the girl was unbreakable.

"My sweet Bell," Alice said in a soft voice. She had stopped but found that her human was still clinging to her in a death grip. "Bella, I've stopped."

Bella groaned and shook her head, not wanting to open her eyes. "I think you left me back at the house."

Alice bit her lip and effortlessly carried Bella towards her destination. They were standing in front of a small brick house covered in vines and roses.

The brunette human was starting to feel better as her stomach caught up with her. But the smell of Alice's cool skin was too delicious to pull away from. She noted that the girl always smelled like fresh air after it rained or the cool air when snow was about to fall. She always wondered why those were her two favourite elements and now she knew why.

Alice couldn't help but grin at the pictures flying through Bella's head. "I think you're feeling a little better."

Bella snickered and let go of her grip slightly but never let go completely. She grazed her nose against Alice's throat and inhaled deeply. Her feet hit the firm ground and placed a soft, wet kiss on the irresistible skin before pulling back. She blinked a few times and finally took in her surroundings. "Where are we?" She asked in awe.

"Esme built this place from scratch a long time ago," the vampire smiled fondly, "it was a wedding gift for Emmett and Rosalie but they didn't like being so detached from the family."

"Wow." Bella let go of her girlfriend and stepped forward, her fingers running over the roughness of the brick walls. "I love it."

Alice grinned and dug out a key from her pocket and placed it in Bella's hand. "Go ahead and open the door."

Bella's eyes lit up and she quickly got to work. The key slid into the slot easily and she pushed open the door. It was small but the perfect size for two people. A fireplace occupied the right wall while a white elegant old century bed was placed opposite of it. There was a small bathroom at the end and a small kitchenette was right at the entrance. The walls were lined with bookshelves and a small flat panel TV was set up by the fireplace. "This is so cute."

Alice grinned and wrapped her arms around Bella's waist, her chin placed on her shoulder. "I come here a lot after I hunt." She admitted and danced lightly on her feet towards the cupboards. "I actually grabbed a few of your favourite snacks to store in here."

Bella raised an eyebrow as Alice showed her a couple boxes of crackers and cookies. "For me?"

"Well I can't very well eat them." She teased, her golden eyes shimmering lightly. "I just thought maybe if you ever wanted to, you could wait for me here sometimes. There are drinks in the fridge, foods you can actually cook, there is satellite, the plumbing works and-" the vampire was cut off by a pair of warm lips against her own. Fingers ran through her short hair and the kiss deepened.

Bella heard a low moan escape the other girl's throat and felt herself be pushed up against the small counter. She, in turn, mirrored the moan and parted her lips, allowing whatever access Alice was seeking. Tongues touched and the couple felt their reality world slip away within a matter of seconds.

Alice effortlessly picked up Bella, allowing the girl to wrap her legs around her waist, and carried her towards the bed. They couldn't be bothered by separating in any way, so their kiss remained intact while they shifted on the bed more comfortably. Alice ran her left hand down Bella's right side and dipped her fingers under the hem of the shirt. When she felt the human shiver, she grinned and broke the kiss. "I felt that shiver." She whispered huskily.

Bella blinked and licked her lips, sucking the bottom one between her teeth briefly before catching Alice off guard and flipping them over so she was staring down at dark golden eyes. "Did you feel that?" She brushed her lips against her girlfriend's and once again they got lost in a series of hot and wet kisses.

Alice shifted under the light weight of Bella and gasped when she felt a leg fall between her own. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on anything but the constant beating against her chest. When Bella broke the kiss and moved her warm lips down her jaw, she grasped long brown hair and hissed when teeth scraped against her pulse point. "Bella," she cried softly as her hips moved on their own, trying to relieve the sudden acute ache between her legs.

Lifting her head from Alice's neck, Bella swallowed and laid her forehead against the vampire's, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry." She said shakily but groaned and dropped her lips to a perfect ear when hips moved persistently against her own. "Fuck." She barely whispered but it wasn't lost on her girlfriend. Her head was tugged back so lips could be claimed again.

Whimpers were passed between the couple and hands started to roam with more bravery. Cold hands were mapping out the skin of a warm back while warm hands gripped hips, tugging them impossibly closer.

Somewhere in the back of Alice's head, she knew things were possibly progressing too quickly. Try as she might though, she couldn't stop Bella from exploring her in whatever fashion she desired. She closed her eyes once again and allowed herself to be whisked away into a warm bubble, where warm hands made her feel alive, where lips kissing her made her feel like she could _live_ forever. A tongue moved passed her lips as she felt Bella's fingers moved across her marble skin and dip slightly into the waist of her skinny jeans. She purred deep in her throat and arched her hips, a sudden blast of pictures formulating in her mind.

Bella wasn't just touching her. She was imagining all the ways she wanted to touch Alice. She was picturing the sounds, the shivers, the little whimpers all at once and the short haired girl was starting to feel it everywhere. "Fu-" the word died off when she felt her fangs drop and she tossed her head back. Bella was making her feel so much - too much yet not enough all at the same time.

Bella was too far gone to even realize that she could potentially be in danger. She didn't want to stop, she didn't want to stop tasting the sweetness of Alice's skin or hearing the deep purrs coming from the girl beneath her. Her nimble fingers circled the button on the pair of jeans and without warning; she cupped Alice between her legs through the rough denim. She could practically feel the pulsing against her fingers and moaned roughly, imagining what it'd be like to feel her fingers slid against the slick skin.

Alice cried out and felt like her body was instantly lit on fire. She could feel her blood _boiling_ and venom pounding through her veins. Her eyes had immediately turned black but she couldn't push the human away. She clutched at the fragile girl and inhaled deeply, visions of Bella's hand against her sensitive skin was proving to be more demanding. They crossed a line and both of them knew it, their bodies were too far gone to stop.

Bella winced at Alice's grip on her but continued to press against her intimately. She kissed her way towards a perfect ear once again and tugged on it with her teeth.

"Fuck Bella." Alice hissed and finally managed to gain some self-control. She felt her heart pounding against her chest, it was beating so steady but she was too focused on trying to make sure Bella was in no immediate danger. When she looked at the girl above her, brown messy hair cascading over her shoulders and smouldering brown eyes staring back down at her as they both panted, she didn't feel like tasting the human's blood. She didn't want to sink her teeth into the delicate neck and drink. She wanted to _explore_ her. "You have to stop-" she gasped when she felt the button on her jeans pop and a hand slide over her underwear, "-you h-have to slow your imagination down."

Bella shook her head and whimpered, lowering her hand slightly, fingertips dancing over wet cotton. "I want you too much. I can't help it." She briefly took in Alice's black eyes and the fangs that were snaring that luscious lower lip between them. Just as she was about to ask if everything was okay, she felt herself on her back and a sexy smirk occupying the vampire's flawless face.

"I can't help it either." Was all Alice said before she straddled lithe hips and discarded her jacket and top, leaving her exposed in her bra.

Bella swallowed when the reality of the situation hit her like a ton of bricks. Alice was definitely preying on her but not in a way that would make her go running for the hills. She shakily placed her hands on Alice's thighs and slowly slid them up to the firm, smooth pale stomach. The cool skin seemed to have rippled with warmth underneath her touch and she gasped quietly. Trying to fulfill her girlfriend's request, she tried not to think about her next step before acting on it. Instead she sat up and began placing hot kisses between the valley of Alice's breasts. She felt more confident as hands grasped her hair, nipping at small patches of skin. She groaned softly against the sweet flesh when Alice began to move her hips slowly. Stopping her actions for a moment, she looked up and cupped her girlfriend's cheek, bringing dark eyes to meet her own. "Are you sure?"

Alice's heart literally fluttered at the soft, concerned question before nodding her head. "Are you?" She barely whispered back.

Bella smiled and brought their lips together in a melting kiss. She grabbed one of Alice's hands and slid it up under her own shirt. She chuckled throatily when her girlfriend gasped as one of her breasts was being palmed gently.

Both girls found themselves in a slow undressing dance as articles of clothing were scattered along the hardwood floor across the room. Somewhere during that time, Alice found herself on her back, surprised at how cool the sheets felt against her bare skin. Her body arched as lips scattered kisses everywhere down her neck and across her shoulders, slowly making their way down her chest. A moan bubbled from her lips as she felt a warm tongue gently swirl around her nipple. "Oh Bella," Alice tangled her hands into brown locks, pulling the girl's face up to her own. Dark golden eyes sparkled with lust as they took a moment to take in the redness of Bella's flushed skin. Their breathing was coming in short pants, trying to regain some sort of control.

Bella took the opportunity to glance between their bodies. The paleness of Alice's skin was somewhat covered in a flush of its own as well as a fine sheen of sweat. The girl was more than beautiful, she had decided. Beautiful wouldn't even begin to describe what Alice was. Perfection wouldn't even touch her in fact. "Ali," she breathed so softly, straddling the girl. Her fingers traced patterns around the marble skin, between breasts and under them. "You are beyond gorgeous, you know that?"

Alice closed her eyes as she felt something other than lust course through her body. She held onto lithe hips and rubbed the smooth skin there with the pads of her thumbs. "Say it, Bella." She managed to whisper.

Her body slid down so that she was lying lengthwise against her girlfriend, shivering in pleasure at the full naked contact. Bella closed her eyes, one hand gripping Alice's hip and the other holding her up slightly. "I love you." She whispered so quietly, scared of the intense environment they had created.

Alice inhaled sharply, her heart was, without a doubt, beating steadily, skipping at the three words her beautiful human had just said. Threading her thin fingers through brown locks, she pressed their mouths together gently and whispered "I love you too" before the couple fell back into their own little world.

****


	17. Dream For Me

**A/N:** _It has been quite the wait for all of you who have been waiting patiently for an update. I hope I did it some justice. This is for my beautiful wife **bleed4her**. I promised her an update a while back so here you go! _

_For those who are waiting on an update to _**Spashley's Points Underneath**_, I'm working on it now... well right after I post this._

_You all are amazing and thank you._

**Enjoy! (Rated M)**

**Chapter Seventeen – Dream For Me**

It certainly wasn't the first time Alice had experienced the touch of a woman. Vampires thrived on blood and sex and since her family didn't so much as feed off of humans, she learned early on to 'love' them. It wasn't to say she managed to make a name for herself. There were only a few before Jasper and one after him.

However nothing prepared her for the experience she was having with the brunette human in her presence. The love making had been more than intense. Alice couldn't recall a moment where her skin wasn't on fire with passion as fingers trailed along her body.

Closing her golden eyes, the vampire inhaled deeply the smell of sex lingering in the small house.

"I'd ask if you want a sip," Bella's voice brought her back to reality when she crawled back on the bed with nothing but blanket draped over her shoulders and holding a bottle of water, "but I think you'd politely decline." Brown eyes twinkled playfully.

Alice licked her lips and got up on her knees, making her way slowly over towards her girlfriend. She took the water from Bella's hands and brought the bottle to her lips, taking a brief sip before handing it back. "My mouth feels dry." She purred huskily and straddled the human's legs, her face pressing into a delicate neck.

Bella shivered and moaned when lips traveled up her neck, nipping lightly at her jaw. If her eyes weren't already closed, they'd roll back at the sheer pleasure of having sharp teeth drag along her skin. She could trust Alice with her life so the fear most humans would have in her position was replaced by excitement and anticipation.

Alice pulled back and licked her lips, her tongue tracing her fangs and watched as Bella's brown eyes grew several shades darker. She could see herself touching the naked body in front of her through Bella's thoughts and her chest started to heave harder. A throaty growl escaped her mouth when she was reliving the moments before of skin pressed against skin. "You're mind is a dangerous place to be." The vampire whispered, her mouth millimetres away from Bella's.

"I can't help it." Bella whispered huskily, tossing the water bottle aside before settling her hands on Alice's thighs, her thumb stroking the skin gently. "I've never felt anything like that before." A small blush crawled up her cheeks as she glanced down briefly.

"Believe me when I say I know what you mean." Alice nuzzled her neck again and allowed her fingers to trail up pale arms and slowly drew the blanket off of delicate shoulders. Inhaling sharply, her golden eyes were instantly black. "I've never wanted anything so bad in my life."

Swallowing, Bella took one of Alice's hands and placed it on her own chest. The coolness of her girlfriend's skin caused her whole body to erupt in goosebumps. "Touch me Alice." She purred lowly, dropping a kiss on the other girl's forehead.

Alice shivered almost violently at the pictures flying through her head and before she gave Bella time to breathe, their positions were reversed. Naked skin on naked skin and Bella was straddling the vampire, her eyes wide with brief confusion before they went back to nothing but want.

"Nice trick." Bella laughed throatily and glanced between their bodies, raising an eyebrow. Pressing forward, she captured Alice's lips in a hot, passionate kiss. She moaned when hands travelled along her sides and up to her breasts. Breathing heavily through her nose while engaging in a deep kiss, her hips began to move against stone hard abs. "Alice," she pulled back and whimpered desperately.

It had amazed Alice that Bella's stamina was as strong as it was. The human girl showed no signs of stopping and that thought both excited her and scared her all at once. Alice didn't know how long her own self control could last for. Granted she'd never hurt Bella but she wasn't sure how far she should push herself. With each intake of air, smelling the girl's scent sent her into a frenzy; she was worried she'd no longer know the fine line between passionate hunger and plain blood lust. She was never in this position before.

Bella whimpering her name again caused her to look up into needy eyes. Her thumbs flicked over hard nipples and she bit her lip at the gasp and deep moan it caused. "Aren't you tired?" She half teased, leaning forward to take a nipple into her mouth. Bella released another loud and deep moan, her chest jutting forward.

Bella grabbed Alice's hand once again and slid it down her stomach before dropping it between her legs. "You tell me." She groaned softly when fingers slid between her wet folds and clutched her hands into the short black hair of the vampire.

"Bella," Alice growled and slid two fingers deep inside the girl, capturing warm lips to swallow the noises the human was making.

Skin started to glisten again with a fine sheet of sweat and bodies moved together perfectly. Alice had Bella on her back, hovering over her while fingers worked her slowly inside. The brunette seemed to be just living within the moment because Alice wasn't getting anything from inside her pretty head but the way she was making her feel. "You like that?" She whispered almost too gently.

Bella opened her eyes, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She couldn't even describe how good she was feeling but she hoped Alice knew it. Judging by the soft smile on her girlfriend's face, she knew exactly how good she was feeling.

It wasn't long before Bella's body shuddered and Alice followed right behind her, clutching at each other while they caught their breath.

Bella threw an arm over her eyes and laughed a little when Alice collapsed beside her. "Is it always this intense?"

"Mmm," Alice grinned and propped herself up on an elbow, looking over her girlfriend's glistening body, "I hope so."

"Ali," Bella smiled and rolled them over, kissing the girl below her with such intense passion that it literally knocked the air out of Alice's lungs. "I want you."

Alice released a shaky breath and felt the familiar taste of venom fill her mouth and swallowed it quickly, shaking her head. "I don't think-" Soft fingers pressed against her lips and Bella smiled knowingly but scooted down her body, stopping at her breasts. "Bells?"

"Close your eyes." Bella softly ordered and raised an eyebrow at Alice's slightly panicked face. "Alice, I trust you so please, trust me. Close your eyes."

Trying to still her heart from _beating_, Alice nodded and closed her eyes but left her body rigid.

"Relax." Bella scolded gently and opened her mouth just enough to engulf a pebbled nipple between them, flicking her tongue lightly over it. Closing her own eyes, she allowed her hands to explore the lukewarm body where they pleased, avoiding the most sensitive area. She allowed her thoughts to run wild knowing Alice was able to see, feel, and smell everything in her.

The human thought about her mouth following her hands, she thought about the smell of the cool winter skin beneath her. She thought about the sheer beauty of Alice and just how much she felt for the girl.

Bella's thoughts began to go deeper, thinking of all the ways she'd love to explore her girlfriend, thinking about how good it felt to have Alice so tightly wrapped around her before releasing all of her energy against her.

Glancing up, the brunette noticed Alice was lost in her thoughts. Breathing was heavy, hands were clutching tightly at the sheets and low growls were leaving her throat. Bella was sure that the raven haired girl was feeling nothing but pleasure. Pushing herself up so her face was aligned with Alice's, she dipped her head and lightly trailed her tongue over panting lips.

"Bel-" Alice gasped and bucked her hips up when she actually felt fingers tracing her wet soft skin slowly. Groaning when fingers entered her at the same time Bella's tongue traced her teeth and fangs, Alice released a primal growl and grabbed the human tightly, kissing her hard and rough.

Bella was more than pleased with the reaction and kissed her back with as much ferocity as her human body would allow. She kept her fingers at a decent rhythm and moaned when a strong toned thigh slipped between them, allowing herself to move against the hard muscle.

Alice was so lost in Bella's touch, in her thoughts. She felt every single thing between her and the girl that was making her fly higher than she'd ever gone before. The taste of Bella's lips, her tongue was intoxicating. Her mouth _watered_ at the thought of what Bella would taste like down there. She could smell Bella's natural scent mixed with arousal and it made her head dizzy. She could feel the fingers pressed deep inside her and lips ghosting along her skin with Bella's thoughts. She could see how Bella saw her; she could see the adoration, the lust, the _love._

Alice could feel two hearts beating. Two hearts that were in sync as their bodies started to move harder and faster together, racing to reach the top and see if they could fall at the exact same time.

Ripping her head away from Bella's lips as the highest point of her pleasure was just on the horizon, Alice screamed Bella's name, her body wracked violently as lights appeared behind her eyelids and toes curled and muscles clenched so tight.

Bella watched in sheer amazement as the vampire came completely undone right in front of her. She hissed a little when her fingers were sucked in deeper and felt herself fall right after Alice, panting so heavily against sweaty skin.

Alice's body twitched as she tried to catch her breath and held Bella close to her. She felt funny but not in a bad way. She felt weird having her body drip with sweat, sweat that was her own.

The small house was left in silence except for the heavy breathing and strong heart beats from the two girls inside.

Bella nuzzled Alice's neck and yawned a little, finally feeling herself crash a bit. She giggled slightly and curled deeper into her girlfriend's body.

"You know Bella," Alice finally murmured after minutes of not saying anything, "I think it's safe to say that you're literally my heart."

Bella looked up and placed a kiss on Alice's chin before laying back down against her chest. She heard it _thump_ steadily and swallowed. "I- I don't get how it's possible." She barely whispered but a smile was close to forming on her face.

"Most people don't think vampires are possible." Alice teased lightly, her head still reeling from the blinding orgasm she was recovering from. "You're special Bells, I told you that." She ran her fingers through brown waves and glanced up at the ceiling.

"This wasn't too soon, was it?" Bella asked quietly, almost fearing that if they pushed things too quickly they'd lose their way.

"No," the vampire let out a tinkled laugh, "it was perfect." She sighed.

"I've never had perfect before."

Alice bit her lip and adjusted their bodies so she could cover up her girlfriend's cooling body. "So there's been a before?" She raised an eyebrow and giggled when Bella tried to hide under the covers completely. "Oh come on Bella, don't hide on me now, not after _that_."

"I just don't want to ruin this moment." Bella mumbled and blew hair away from her face.

"Trust me, it won't." Alice squeezed her gently and felt her body begin to cool off a bit.

"There was this girl back in Phoenix." The human replied softly. "We were dating for a while but things happened and now here I am."

Alice didn't sense any sadness from Bella and frowned. "You didn't love her?"

"No." Bella shrugged and licked her bottom lip before pulling it into her mouth thoughtfully. "It was more because I just wanted to get the whole dating and sex thing over with."

Chuckling, Alice shook her head. "I'm glad you didn't succeed. I'd be heartbroken."

"Ali, I'd never break your heart." Bella scooted up again and gave Alice a soft and serious kiss. "Never." She blinked slowly and brushed her thumb against the other girl's lower lip.

"I believe you." Alice said without hesitation and captured Bella's lips in a sweet kiss before laying her head back down on the pillow. "It's just after one, why don't you sleep a bit and I promise to wake you up in time to shower before meeting up with Jake."

Bella sighed softly and nodded, settling down into the vampire's embrace. She threw an arm around Alice's waist and squeezed, already feeling the heaviness upon her eyelids. Before she knew it, she was out like a light.

Alice chuckled softly and continued to run her fingers through Bella's hair. Blinking slowly, she released air from her lungs and closed her eyes. It had been a morning she wasn't really expecting. Not _exactly_ what she was expecting anyway. Sure she saw them making out heavily on the very same bed they were on before she even picked Bella up. However, she wasn't anticipating the turn of events that had happened. Bella had a power over her that she didn't think she'd ever get used too. Her visions were never clear with the human around yet she was seeing things that mattered for the first time, more than ever.

As long as Bella was in her arms, her heart remained at a steady beat, blood seemed to be pulsed through her veins and she was so alive.

Closing her eyes, she decided she'd clear her mind a bit and maybe she'd be able to see what Bella dreamed of.

--

Noises. She could hear noises but her brain was fuzzy and things were black. She was fighting through a tough web of some sort and tried as hard as she could to escape the heavy feeling behind her eyelids.

Golden eyes finally snapped open and took a second to adjust her eyes, wiping them before blackness greeted her. Slipping from Bella's arms, she sat up and gasped. The clock had to be wrong and the only reason why it was dark was because of the storm that was brewing before them. "Oh no." She panicked as the clock by the TV read **7:14pm.**

"Alice?" Bella's voice rough from just waking up made the vampire snap her head back to her girlfriend with wide eyes. "What's going on?" She sat up and observed the tense body in front of her, oblivious to the time.

"I think I fell asleep." Alice whispered and furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't even remember the last time I was able to sleep."

"What?" Bella sat up and held the sheet at her chest. "What?" She repeated again.

"Bella! I fell asleep!" She said a little louder that time and glanced around the room once more. "I- this, no, this is not possible!" Alice hopped off the bed and towards the window. She could see a lightning strike in the distance as rain pelted against the glass pane. "I- no." She shook her head and tapped the clock, shook it and grew frustrated with it.

Bella watched helplessly as her girlfriend gathered up her clothes and tugged them on. She cleared her throat and moved to do the same. "I'm sorry." Before she could even blink, Alice was in front of her, holding her face between her hands.

"No my sweet Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for." Her voice was so smooth and light, completely the opposite from what it was like a few seconds prior.

"Yes, I do." The human shook her head and managed to get dressed. "I'm not normal and I'm making you a very abnormal vampire. I mean, you're not supposed to have a heartbeat or be able to lose air when you're kissing me. You're not supposed to have blood flowing through you and you're definitely not supposed to be able to sleep. _All_ of these things happen when you're around me."

Alice grabbed Bella and swung her around so they were face to face. "Maybe you're right," she whispered, her grip so gentle on the other girl, "I'm not supposed to be human Bella because I'm not." Her fingers reached up and tucked strands of hair behind Bella's ears before cupping her face lightly. "Maybe I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you but I did and I'll gladly do it again without looking back. Yes, I'm not human but because of you, I feel like I am, like I'm actually _living_. I can feel the kind of happiness that was stripped from me so many years ago and I can feel your love."

Lips trembled as Bella tried to hold her tears back. The sincerity in her girlfriend's voice was more than enough to get her emotions going. "I don't doubt any of that but I don't want it to scare you away," she breathed shakily, "or that be the only reason why you're with me."

"Isabella Swan!" Alice said sternly, her eyes narrowing. "I'd _never _use you like that. Yes, it's weird and scary but it happens with you. Only you. And I that's one of the greatest gifts I've ever received. If this happened with anyone else I'd be fleeing because they aren't you. You're one of a kind and you're mine and I love you."

Nodding, Bella allowed herself to be wrapped up in Alice's arms. "I love you too."

"This is just so surreal," Alice whispered, holding Bella gently against her. "I, I think I was dreaming."

"Yeah?" Bella smiled against the girl's neck and moved them to sit back down on the unmade bed. "What did you dream?"

"We made love." Golden eyes twinkled and a smile graced her lips.

"Damn, that was all a dream?" Bella pouted playfully and moved to straddle the vampire.

"Hmm," Alice purred, "this is how it all started. Déjà vu?"

"Actually," the brunette wiggled her hips a bit and smirked, "you were straddling me first."

"Did you dream that too?" The black haired girl grinned and kissed Bella lightly. "All joking aside, I think I was dreaming about being on a boat. If I had to guess we were in-"

"Alaska?" Bella raised an eyebrow and laughed when Alice looked at her bewildered.

"How'd you know?" Surprised eyes looked at Bella curiously.

"It was my dream." Bella blushed and closed her eyes, replaying what she could remember of her dream - the boat cruising slowly along the Alaska Mountains that bordered the water's edge; the arms around her holding her tightly; the music playing in the background and the smell of fresh winter air.

Alice shook her head and started to laugh softly. "I think I'm going like being in your head."

Bella wiggled her eyebrows up and down and knocked Alice back down onto the bed. The sound of thunder was heavy and loud, causing the brunette to jump. It wasn't until then that she forgot she had made plans with her best friend over four hours prior. "Oh fuck, no!" She shot up off of Alice and ran a hand through her hair, glancing around desperately for her phone. When she found it under the bed, she noticed there was no signal.

"What?" Alice sat up and frowned. She reached up to touch Bella and when nothing came to her mind, one person popped up in her head. "Oh Jake!"

"Oh no, no no no." Bella almost whined. "I completely forgot about him."

"I'd hope so." Alice said seriously but realized it came out in more of a jealous tone than she intended. "I just meant considering what was going on, I'm glad he wasn't on your mind."

Bella couldn't help but smile at that and roll her eyes. "He's going to kill me."

"No, he won't." Alice's serious tone was back.

"Ali, I didn't mean it literally." A smirk tugged at Bella's lips. "Your jealousy is adorable though."

Huffing, the vampire looked away and mumbled that she wasn't jealous. "Did you want me to talk to him? Explain it was my fault?"

"No." Bella shook her head immediately. "I don't think telling him that the reason why I stood him up was because I was having sex with a vampire will go over too well."

"I'll use the word 'sleeping'." She flashed her girlfriend a smile. "Technically we were."

Bella snorted and pulled on her hoodie. "Still won't go over well _especially_ coming from you."

After their brief playful banter, Alice and Bella made the bed and shared a few more kisses before having to head back to reality. Before they could even reach the front door, it swung open.

"Wow," Rosalie sniffed a little before pulling a face and clearing her throat, "I haven't smelled this much sex since Emmett and I-"

"Hi Rose." Alice slapped her hand over her sister's mouth.

Peeling fingers from her face, the blonde vampire smirked. "Anyway, your dad's been looking for you. No one could get a hold of you on your phone and now I know why." She pointed to the dishevelled look on Bella and suppressed a remark of any sort.

"Uh, no signal." Bella licked her lips and blushed profusely.

"Right, if that's the story we're sticking to then so be it." Rosalie nodded and started to giggle. "This is just too damn funny. I'm sorry."

"What's so funny about it?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Bella's not dead or a vampire or marked at all." Rosalie moved closer to the human and inspected her neck through the dim light of the few candles Alice had set up. "Wait, I do spot a hickey." She drew her fingers over the faint bruised mark and her eyes immediately dilated and turned black. Visions of Bella's experience with Alice ran through her, making her feel hungry, hot and horny.

Alice hunched down protectively and pulled Bella away from the other vampire quickly. "Rose, snap out of it!"

"What the hell was that?" Rosalie jumped back and stared at Bella, her eyes narrowing.

"What did you see?" Alice blinked. "Rose?"

"Damn Ali," the blonde smirked and swallowed, "is that what it's like to be with a human?"

Alice's eyes widened and swung her head to look at Bella.

"What?! It's not like I can control what goes through my head Alice!" Bella hissed and blushed even deeper at the way Rosalie was looking at her.

"Okay, you found us, let's go." The dark haired vampire pushed her sister outside and then blew out the candles. She pulled Bella to her side and then flung her onto her back, getting ready to make a fast break towards the main house.

Alice may have fallen asleep for the first time in decades but she had to admit that she felt rather refreshed for a vampire. However, she knew it was about time to talk to Carlisle and Esme about the turn of events and hoped they had some sort of answer.

Either way, Bella was hers forever. She saw it in her vision. She felt it in their kisses and embraces and she definitely felt in the first dream she ever remembered having.

--


End file.
